Eyes of a Hunter
by Lost Seeress
Summary: His eyes they glow in the Dark. She runs but its no use. They are strangers. Their bodies call for each other in a dance of the forbidden
1. Encounter

Eyes of a Hunter

A/N:  
Review or ill assume you guys dont like it ad wont bother to post moore

I do hope you enjoy this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. This disclaimer covers all or any other chapter that may come into play in this story.

-----------------------  
The night was young. She was so exhausted. Still there was much time left before she was done for the evening. She smiled politely to the customer who had come to her with a complaint. She worked as a department manager within the Taisho Company. The pay was amazing but she had to deal with idiots who sort to make her life difficult. She rubbed her head to ease the beginning tension of a stress headache. She missed those days when she would wonder rural Japan. Those had been wonderful times. Now she was twenty-one years old. And accomplished adult with a great paying job but she did not feel fulfilled. She was restless at night. She wanted something but she couldn't figure out what.

Her last relationship had been over three years ago and she had not had time to be with anyone. With the death of her grandfather, she had her mom had had to go straight to work to make ends meet. Finally she lived on her own. She had a nice little house in suburbia and she was quite proud of it. She had great friends. Her family they were wonderful, but she needed more than that. Maybe it was the physical contact of another maybe she just needed to get laid. She smiled at that thought as she continued through the night with the customers.

For the billionth time her eyes drifted to the clock again. Time was literally crawling by. She yawned tiredly. She was so exhausted. She wanted to be home and she was counting the seconds away a she dealt with every little petty problem that came her way. With a sigh of relief she rushed to her office as soon as the lock struck nine. She wanted to be in her home. She needed a nice bath that would soak away the days hardships and labours. It wasn't that there was anything bad about her job. It was just that there was no challenge in it. She was bored. She needed something to do, something that would take her mind away from life's mundanities.

Saying goodnight to the security officers, she stepped out of the building with a cheery smile on her face. She stretched on the top steps of the building she worked at. It was so big. She arched her back to look up at it and nearly fell over with the distance. She giggled feeling silly and started the walk home. It was a good twenty minutes. She liked the walk, as it was a great way to exercise. She did ten-hour days and she didn't get the chance to work out so the walk was her only way to keep fit.

There was something wonderful about the night. The wind circled her as if whispering dark secrets to her. Her hair flew all around her at the gentle touch of the night breeze and she smiled. She felt so wonderful. It was always the same when she left. She felt like skipping and singing. The freedom she felt leaving that building was impossible to understand. She thought about the day's events and made plans for the next. In two days the weekend would arrive and she would get to go home to her mothers. She had promised that she would visit. Sota was a man now at least practically and they had made plans to go to the town's carnival that weekend.

She was so comfortable with the walk. She got lost in her thoughts. She remembered her friends. Her friends from an era in the past, which she should have never been able to visit. She understood that she had been needed there though. Her initial visiting had been not of her choice but it had changed. Things had changed so dramatically. She'd fallen for a half demon named Inuyasha only to have her heart broken when he'd chosen a dead version of her self instead. She had begun to realise that she did not love him. She had realised that it was the memories of the reincarnated soul in her that had clung to him. She had slowly gotten over it. She had had to concentrate of defeating the evil menace that was Naraku. That had been her only care and she was more than happy to go through with it. Naraku had been a menace to the world and she had known that had she not tried the world she knew now would not have existed. She smiled

Her last day in that time had been a wonderfully great day. She had parted with Inuyasha as friends. She'd hugged her friends Sango and Miroku and had asked them to look after Shippo. She missed them immensely. In this time when they were already dead she couldn't help feeling sad that she would not have been with them everyday but she comforted herself with the knowledge that they had lived in a time where Naraku did not exist. She thought of them everyday. They had been a family to her and she would have lied if she'd said she did not miss their company. But times changed. You lose friends and you make new ones.

She got to the part of the walk that she hated the most especially at night. She had to cut across the park. It was really big a wide-open area surrounded by trees. If she took the route around the part it would take her almost an hour and a half but it was so dark in there. One never knows what lay in the dark so every night when she walked there, she was worried, but crime rate in the city had gone down drastically so she felt mildly safe and taking a deep breath she continued her stroll home.

She felt a chill touch her body as the wind rustled through the trees. It made an eerie sound that had her quickening her steps. She did not know why but walking there always brought to mind scary thoughts. Simple innocent sounds of nature became the most frightening sounds on the earth. She almost sighed as she got to the last part. It was a five-minute walk through that part and in less than a minute she would be home. This was the part where she walked through the trail of trees and then she would be again in the lit streets of Tokyo.

She sighed almost with relief until she heard a snap to her right. It sounded like someone or something had been walking through the jungle and had stepped on a branch or something. She felt her heart pick up. She had already been scaring her self with all those thoughts and she couldn't help the fear that coursed through her veins. _Why didn't I just take the bus?_ she thought as she looked behind her. It was probably nothing but right now she was so frightened she did not care.

With a sigh she turned back in front of her, as there was no one or nothing visible. She felt silly. Her heart slammed into her chest as she caught a glow. It was a pair of red eyes and they were looking at her. _Oh god! Oh God! Oh God!_ she was thinking as her steps increased. It was not behind her but to a good distance on her right.

She barely heard it but it was there. The whispered snarl of "Run," caught her ear. She was positive that the creature looking at her had said it and not wasting time she started to run. She was frightened. She heard it take off as soon as she did and not being stupid she lunged to the right turning her self almost violently into the canopy of trees. It was so close. She was crying. If she hadn't moved it would have caught her and she was afraid of looking back. She knew that it would kill her tonight and so she ran all through the forested area.

A chuckle caught her ear. It was toying with her. It was so close. _Go away_ she begged repeatedly. She felt it behind her and she tried to make a last ditched effort to zigzag but it was pointless. He grabbed her, she fell to the ground on her back and a scream left her lips. It was quickly muffled by a hand as a dark voice whispered into her ear. "Hello little ningen. Let's play a little game…"

An angry growl escaped the mouth of Sesshomaru Taisho. He was the head of the Taisho Company in the business district of Tokyo and a very serious deal had gone down the drain. He knew that his competitor had deliberately sabotaged his investment and he wanted blood. He looked at his clock within the massive office that served also as a room on the nights he stayed over to work on particularly difficult deals. He had to get out of there. There were humans working for him and he did not trust himself around them. Besides a certain hanyou needed to learn where his place in this world was. He was so angry that he could feel his inner youkai raging to come out. He knew that he was dangerous tonight. It was one of those times that his control slipped while in the human world and from the gasps of the security guards he knew that his youkai had shown up from the reddening of his eyes. He snarled at them as he stepped out of the building.

Sesshomaru was a beautiful man. His silvery blond hair hung down his back in a tight braid. He had the features of an aristocrat. Many who had seen him thought that his uncanny beauty was something to envy and desire. He was tall and built even though many who saw him though he looked lithe. Combined with his unusually golden eyes these made him into a man that many women desired. Many had not been ashamed to state their desire. He found such easy conquests a bore and he mainly as a principle ignored them.

Right now though he needed a fight or a good fuck. Anything to get rid of the anger. He walked out into the night. The stares came. He ignored them. He had no reason to care what they thought. He was looking for a target. The one that would give him a nice challenge. A delightful scent drifted over the night air. It completely overpowered the stench of sweat and bodies and a canine grin formed on his lips. It seemed it would not be a battle of strength but a battle of pleasure that night. He knew he shouldn't go after this woman but her scent enchanted him. It was so familiar. He needed to find it and so he walked into the park. He could feel his control slipping with each step he took into the darkened park. He had not had a good hunt in so long. His prey seemed so hapless. He had been following her for a good five minutes and she still had not seen him. He knew that she was nervous being there on her own. The crime rate against women were well known to all females. She was taking a risk that night and she would definitely learn from her mistake. She would think twice about walking in the dark alone after tonight and his smile grew.

She was beautiful. He watched her casual steps. She took her time to walk through the darkened area and he itched to take her in his arms. He had not been with anyone in so long that he knew that he was not going to be gentle. But she would like it. He would make sure that she would like it. They always did. He watched her light walking, her slim waist swinging in a dance of erotic temptation. His mouth watered as he thought about taking her in his arms. He walked closer his steps were slow and calculated. He was losing his precious control quickly. His inner youkai had chosen its prey and it was battling for dominancy. It wanted her and the beast was fighting the man. He could feel his body tightening in arousal. Images played in his mind. They were so close to real that he felt his heart rate pick up. It had been a _really_ long time since he had been with someone. He stifled a moan as her scent made its way to him. It was some kind of flowery scent mixed wit the flavour of a woman.

It was time to make his presence known. He stepped on a branch and watched. Her fear was like a punch and he felt his arousal harden. He would definitely love this. She looked around her slowly, fearful. She seemed to relax until she saw him. He smiled a hunter's smile as she started to walk fast. He could barely restrain the beast anymore. "Run," he said before he let the beast have its free reign. He exalted in the chase. She ran for dear life. It had been so long for him. He felt free. Shedding his business cloak he took off after the running female. She was a smart one he thought as she swerved suddenly to the right. He had almost had her and a thrill rushed through him. This was exhilarating. He loved the chase.

She was crying.

She was incredibly fearful.

Smart woman

He chuckled as she continued to zigzag erratically. She had no idea where she was going. He couldn't wait anymore. His blood was pumping through his body at alarming speeds and he feared that if he waited anymore he would mount her like the beast he was.

He could sense that she knew he was behind her. Again she dove to the side but he wasn't letting her go. He quickly grabbed hold of her and she fell on her back. Pressing his advantage he held her down with his hand over her mouth. The scent of her fear was intoxicating. He breathed it in as he said, "Hello little ningen. Lets play a game," and he brought his tongue down to her ear licking the rim softly.

She was trembling before him and it excited him but he, apart from the chase, did not like force. So looking at her tightly closed eyes, he kissed her closed eye lips softly, licking away her tears. He liked her taste and he felt his beast tremble with need. As he slowly trailed his tongue down her cheeks following the trail of the tears his lips made it to the corners of her mouth. Her lips they were so soft. Her chest was rising and falling at an alarming rate and as her breasts rubbed up against him with each breath he had to stifle a needy moan.

As he continued to ran his lips against hers. He could feel her heart beat increase but it was from something else and he smiled. He brought his moist tongue out to run it against the slit of her mouth's opening and groaned. He was careful not to press his erection into her. He wanted to have sex with his little ningen right there on the forests floors but he wanted to seduce her. He knew that she was unwilling and conquering her that way would help the steam in his blood to die down but first he had to tempt her senses. So slowly he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth they were so soft there he had to struggle to keep from roughly ravaging her mouth then. Using his teeth he, nipped softly. A slight gasp escaped her. It was a mixture of surprise and the forbidden. He took it, plunging his tongue between her lips. He laced his fingers between her own, as he tasted her. She was sweet and so he had to have more. He ran his tongue over hers. She was trying to struggle but his hold on her was not one easily broken so she attempted to remain still and impassive. That is until he ran his tongue over her pallet to that part near the back of her throat, which could drive some people to orgasm. He withdrew to suck on her lips after a while and did it again. Her gasps heated his blood. He pulled away to look at her. She lay on the green grass, her eyes tightly closed. She was truly beautiful. She was a stranger and it was the most exciting thing.

Slowly her eyes opened and he could tell that she had liked his kiss and he grinned. He was still over her and so he went back down kissing her lips again before trailing down to her chin and slowly down to her neck. He stopped there for a moment. He loved a woman's neck. Maybe it was because it was the place of marking that he found it so erotic and forbidden. He slowly licked his way down her neck. His tongue played over her pulse points and she trembled.

She could feel her body relaxing in arousal. She felt like she was doing something so forbidden and it was so exciting. He was frightening but he had yet to attack her. She lay there in his grasp. She had attempted to struggle but his grip had not budged. Her body had stiffened when his lips had drifted down her face licking the tears that he had brought there. She closed her eyes tightly as the feather light touch of his firm soft lips sent butterflies fluttering their wings in her stomach. She knew that what she was doing or allowing him to do was not right but there was a time in every woman's life when she wanted to have anonymous sex. This man was being gentle and for some reason the chase had thrilled her. She felt ashamed that she was enjoying it but as a gasp left her lips she couldn't find it in her to not like what he was doing. It was all she could do not to start writhing beneath him.

As his lips drifted to hers she started to tremble. It was light, minor tremors rushing through her body. She gasped out loud as her nipples continued to graze against his muscled chest. They had stiffened so quickly drawing the sound from her lips. He quickly entered her mouth then. His tongue battling with hers and her heart was slamming in her chest. It was so strange. She felt like she was doing something taboo and it was exciting. He slowly left her lips to seek out the other undiscovered parts of her body and she felt her feminine channels clench tightly.

She could feel it. She was aroused. She was going to let him have his way with her on the forest floor of an open park. He started to suck on her pulse point and she arched into him on a sharp intake of breath. His hands trailed under her shirt touching the flat skin of her stomach and she could feel the muscles in her stomach clenching. His hand was making its way to her breasts and her breathing increased. She closed her eyes as he drew ever closer to that point that wanted to feel his touch. She knew that when he touched her there, there would be no going back.

He chuckled over her sensitive skin and she moaned out loud. She wanted him to touch her so badly but she didn't ask. Her eyes remained closed. As his hands drifted over her rapidly rising stomach he could feel her heart triple as his hands feathers over the underside of her breast and she gasped. She tried to move but his one remaining hand held her down tightly and that so excited her. She did not know who he was and he could be some serial killer but she was so fiercely excited that she couldn't help it. She wanted him to take her.

His hands slowly crawled over the firm flesh of her breast and he growled. He left her neck to suck on the other exposed nipple. He did not care that it was covered in clothing he took it between his lips and started to suck roughly. Each suck of his lips on her nipple combined with his hand's caressing had fiery trails making their way down her body to become feminine wetness. He was preparing her body for his invasion and she was more than cooperating. He stopped. Her arousal was more than he could bear he had to fight to control the need to mount her but he wouldn't. He wanted to exhaust them both. He wanted her to remember him always.

She was openly writhing beneath him. "Oh god please don't stop," her voice was laced with thick desire as she moved her body seductively on the ground. It was an erotic dance, a dance, which called for mating and he felt triumph.

"I do not intend to little human…"


	2. Desire

Chapter 2

"I do not intend to little human," he said as he leaned in to her.

Her heart raced as he drew closer, his slow progress increasing her desire. He felt out of control. She wanted to grab him to her but she had to be patient. It would be worth it she kept thinking.

For a moment she questioned her actions. _Was it right that she should be there with this unknown stranger allowing him the freedom to her body? Did it make her a loose woman?_

Those thoughts and any others that may have entered her mind at that time scattered on a moan as his clawed hand slowly ripped through her buttoned shirt exposing her bare body to the night air. The sudden chill on her heated body caused a tremor to rush through her.

A gasp escaped her parted lips.

She felt sensitive all over and her body arched into a perfect curve as she felt his lips trail over her stomach. He was touching her so softly.

The whisper of his breath on her stomach…

A slight brushing of soft lips…

The graze of his canine fang…

It all served to heightened her body's awareness of her dark stranger. She wanted to touch him but she couldn't. A dark thrill assailed her at being dominated by him and a breathy moan escaped her lips. He was trailing down her skin so slowly. She could feel a residual brush of his lips long after he had gone and it made her feel out of control.

His lips were so close to her navel and she felt her stomach muscles clench in awareness. He trailed around the sensitive area causing her to thrash lightly under him. The unconscious sounds escaping her lips were driving him crazy and he had to pause to control his need to rip her clothing off. A thought that had entered his mind a few thousand times since he'd caught his willing prey.

As his head lifted slowly from his exploration her arousal assailed him.

She smelled of passion and promised desire.

She smelled like days of sex until one would have to stop from exhaustion.

She smelled like every man's greatest fantasy and he wanted to taste her.

He wanted to taste her desire on his lips. Unable to control himself, he nuzzled his head between her legs and sniffed her. He took in a deep breath of her desire and it nearly broke him. She smelled so good.

His feral eyes fell on her.

Her hair was spread out around her body on the soft grass beneath her. Her eyes were closed but her face eluded him. He couldn't see what she looked like but he was not in the mood to care at the point. With a slow flick of his finger he unfastened her pants and a growl of triumph escaped him when her breath hitched.

Pulling her zipper down slowly, he made sure to trail his thumb claw over her feminine core in the downward pull of the zip.

He was throbbing.

Never had he had a conquest like this. He had never been one for anonymous sex. Especially not with a human but maybe that is why he was turned on. With the combined heat of his demon blood seeking release he knew that it was to be the best sex of his life.

Finally freeing her soft thighs of the offensive pants, Sesshomaru looked up at the woman. She was practically purring beneath him and he smiled. Taking both hands and holding each at her side. He again took a spot between her legs.

The scent was heady. How it turned him on. With anticipation he lowered his head to her body and started to kiss tiny circles around her inner thighs. Her thighs squirmed under his onslaught and growling he held them captive. She had to understand who was in charge and then a fresh batch of feminine desire hit him. He realised that his holding her down was turning her on and unable to control himself he buried his face between her legs his nose rooting into her as he drew his tongue from her clothed opening to her clit.

A tortured moan escaped her lips as he licked her through her wet panties. No one had ever touched her so intimately. She was physically trembling under his ministrations and so he did it again. This time even slower as he savoured her spicy taste through the panties. He held her thighs prisoner as he did this.

She was drawing closer to her orgasm.

He could smell it on her.

Her thighs were grounding against his mouth and he growled in approval. He loved a woman who wasn't afraid to show her desire and so he gave her what her body wanted. Her rasp breathing was driving him on and so gently he took her clit between his lips and sucked. Her entire body froze as she let out a fierce scream of release.

Her body was heaving as tremors thundered through her. She was trying to catch her breath as shudders rushed through her body. "We're not done yet." That was all the warning he gave before her panties came off

He visibly shuddered over her. She felt it send thrills through her and she couldn't stop the moan that left her lips then. "Brace yourself human," and he buried his face between her legs again. She did exactly as he had asked. Her body braced for impact but she was not prepared for that first touch of the rough pad of his tongue grazing over the smooth skin that glistened with evidence of her previous release. Her hands grabbing at the grass around her as he slowly licked and kissed his way over her hot sensitive flesh. She did not think that she had it in her to take anymore

Her chest was heaving in exertion. Her throat ached from the sounds that seem to come from her no matter how much she tried to stifle them and then he slowed down over her wet lips. She paused as she felt his long rough tongue invade her most secret entrance. A sob of unfulfilled desired was rang from her throat. Slowly he made his way over the soft sensitive skin, dipping into her canal before drifting through the lips again drinking her in. She didn't think it was possible to feel so much but she could literally feel her body giving off moisture, which he happily licked up making sounds of approval

"I—c-cant—can't take…" her voice left her body on a ragged gasp as he took her clit in his mouth again. He was doing things that she couldn't handle her tried to shy away from the intense feelings of having his rough tongue move over the over sensitive nub of nerves but he only growled and held her hips in place.

She moaned out, sure she would faint as she tried to take it. It was so intense. It almost felt painful. _Oh God_ she thought. She could feel her body quickening. Her heart beat and the pulse within her clit had synched up in preparation for another orgasm. The feelings were so intense that she feared that she would not be able to handle it. She needed to calm down and so she tried to move away again. But his grip was strong.

She felt like she was going to explode, like she would die of the heat in her stomach. Breathing was almost impossible. He could feel her sexual peak approaching. There was something about driving a woman crazy with pleasure that just intoxicated him. His demonic stamina made it a joy taking them and this little find was a delight to tease.

Blowing cool air over her exposed flesh, he thrust his thick pointer finger into her body as it clench on a shiver. She screamed in release at the unexpected penetration. He quickly bowed his head and started to run his tongue over her sensitive clit while his finger thrusted into her orgasming body. She was clenching his digit fiercely as she cried out in her pleasure He could feel her heat and his cock twitched wanting to be buried in her scalding hot passage but he was not done yet. He had to make sure that by the time he entered her he was so ready that when he came it would satiate the demon within him and so he inserted another finger

Her body squeezed his two fingers together. She was so tight he just wanted to gobble her all up. He could feel her body raising again her nub was hard as it went into orgasm. She was so addicting. He took it all into his mouth. Slowly he eased his fingers out of her and looked at her. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising, her body shuddering from his touch.

He had to have her now.

He was not going to wait anymore

Running his razor sharp claws beneath her bra he said. "I'm going to take you now human." She looked at him as if pleading. If he did anymore she just knew her heart would over load. He saw that look and satisfaction clouded his mind. Freeing his thick organ he took her bear nipple into his mouth and thrusted into her. Lacing his fingers with hers he started to thrust as his mouth worked on sucking her nipples till they were red from his mouth.

She was moving with him.

She hadn't known she could be so insatiable but her body wanted him. She wanted him so badly. This stranger whose name she didn't even know. As he thrusted his thick organ into her she clenched around him. She had not been with anyone in so long and her passage was tight. She could feel him so acutely. His smooth, hard organ was rubbing up against her feminine walls in a way that had her sighing and moaning. She couldn't stop clenching around him. She didn't want him to leave her body. It was like she was trying to keep him in her always. He was doing wonderful things within her and she just knew that this would be the best sex she would ever have.

He suddenly withdrew from her body completely.

He looked at her for a moment and she could feel the thick head of his cock at her entrance. Slowly he sunk back in, opening the passage that had not been used in so long and a moan escaped her lips. She was writhing beneath him and then it was like he lost control. He let out a growl filled with need and started to thrust in he. He held her down tight as he thrusted into her body mercilessly.

She felt ashamed that it was turning her on so much. She had never allowed a man to dominate her like that and it thrilled her. She arched and cried out trying to match his speed but it was like the gentle lover of before was leaving for a ferocious creature and his speed started to increase at a paste she could not match. She felt increased desire enter her mind.

She loved that.

She wanted him to take her hard and rough and so she encouraged him by moaning in his ear and licking his face. She was breathing so roughly and her cries were increasing. _Oh god not again_ her body was starting to pulse violently as she felt her body repairing to orgasm again.

He existed her body and with a roar he penetrated her, hitting her womb. She lost it then. She'd been tying so hard but it wasn't going to happen. She felt her muscles clamps tightly around him as she lost herself to the feeling. She could feel herself drifting from her body. She entered a world of pure sensation. She heard a tortured sound of pleasure escape her faceless lover and a fierce shudder rocked his body as he shot his seed into her body on his release.

She was in a world of pure euphoria. She saw stars as her body continued to shudder. She thought she was actually dying. She struggled to breathe as she floated in that world of pure bliss.

He was talking to her.

She turned her head to view him she felt like she had no strength and her body started to relax from the release. Sesshomaru was puffing with male pride. She looked like she was barely alive. "Human look at me." She tried again and gave up. He kissed her lips as he felt his inner demon leaving. He could feel tiny tremors over his body. He had not had such a great orgasm in a while and slowly as the woman got to her feet to rest against the tree he said. "Thanks for a good evening little human." He kissed her one last time, lingering, and then he was gone.

She slid to the ground on jelly legs and for some reason she started to cry. It had been so intense. She could still feel his hands and mouth over her body. She felt his organ in her still so thick and hard. Slowly she got up, got back into her torn clothing and walked out of the forest. Rushing the short distance to her home she quickly stepped in and rested on the door. Her energy was depleting at an incredible rate

"Why did I do that? I can't believe I just had sex in an open forest with a complete stranger," her heart was pounding as she laughed. She felt like she was in another world. She stepped into her bedroom and discarded her torn clothing. Turning on the tap of her bathroom, her mind drifted to the events of but a few minutes ago.

He was not human.

He had been a demon.

He'd done so many things to her body.

Closing the tap water she poured some bubble liquid and stepped into the water. Her body felt sore from the rough treatment after years of no use. She sighed as her mind drifted to what had happened tonight

_I wonder if I'll ever see him again_ she thought as she ran her hands over her body in an almost imitation of his actions. _His mouth had been gentle and soft as he kissed his way over her stomach._ As the thoughts trailed through her mind her hand followed the path sighing. It had felt so good. She wanted to—she stopped that thought right there and just drifted within the water. It really had been a different evening. She still couldn't believe that she had done it.

After a brief moment she stepped out of the water. She was suddenly plagued by overwhelming tiredness. She dragged herself to her bed and after quickly wiping herself down. She collapsed on the bed into sleep.

Heated images of a red-eyed demon plagued her dreams.

"Thanks for a good evening, little human," he said to her. Unable to control the action he bowed his head to capture her delectable lips one last time before using his demon speed and he was gone. He felt regular again. He picked up his trench coat where he had dropped it and walked away. He lifted her panties to his nose, taking her scent into his nostrils before stuffing it into his pocket

_A memento…_


	3. Hunt

Chapter 3:

Eyes… they hungered for her.

She jumped up from a dark dream. A moan escaping her lips as she sat up on the tousled sheets of her bed. She couldn't stop thinking of him. Why couldn't she stop thinking of him? Her breaths were ragged as she shivered in the night. The silk of her nightgown whispered over her flesh in a way that brought on dark memories of a lover's touch.

She looked around her semi dark room, taking in deep breaths. Her attempts were mildly successful. Her erratic heart belied the chaos raging through her body. With a sigh she lay back down on the heated pillows. She had to get over this. It had been a few hours now.

A few hours of constant torture.

Unable to take the heat from her sheets she pushed the blankets off of her and closed her eyes. Immediately she was plagued with the thoughts of a dark lover. His eyes, how they frightened her. She felt something forbidden and lusty tighten her stomach. She moaned out loud. The sound was filled with torture. A soft hand trailed over her lips in remembrance. She clenched her eyes tightly trying to chase the presence of her phantom lover. The soft pad of her fingers travelled over her lips following the remembered path of the forest lover. She sucked it into her mouth remembering the feel of his soft slippery tongue pushing between her lips seeking entrance into the hot carven that was her mouth.

As the images assailed her she sucked hard pulling the finger deep into her mouth as she moaned. He'd touched a special part of her mouth it had been almost to the very back and it had felt so shivery. Her thighs rubbed together and she felt how wet she was. Combined with the heated images of her dream and the attack of remembered passion she knew that this night was going to be one of those rare nights. She hated self-gratification, but until she did she knew that she would be up wrestling with steamy thoughts.

She sighed. "Kagome, you've lost it," she said as she opened her eyes. She felt slightly embarrassed every time she'd touched herself in the past. It was like she was doing something wrong and even in the privacy of her room she still felt the blush spread over her face. Lying on her back she spread her legs and arms wide and sighed. Feeding her starving lungs on the precious air they seemed to need.

She couldn't keep this up.

Turning to the clock beside her bed she realised that it was one am in the morning. She'd only slept for three hours. Again a sigh escaped her lips. "He has enchanted me. This must be some kind of demon magic." She was trying to stall herself. She knew what her body wanted. She just needed to talk herself into giving it that elusive pleasure.

Sighing yet again, her shoulders dropped and she closed her eyes praying that the images would not come.

Her prayers were not answered.

As soon as her lids closed his eyes flashed in her vision.

It was so intense.

She remembered the exhilaration of running. Most of it had been fear induced but it had done its job. She still remembered that feeling when he'd caught her. She'd run so fast but he'd been faster. As his hand had reached for her she had known there was no way she could escape him now.

She had enjoyed it immensely.

She didn't understand why she'd allowed it. He was a stranger. He could have been a rapist. But it had definitely not been rape. When he'd kissed her it had felt so nice. She knew she should have kept struggling but he had been a fire in her blood. He'd touched her in ways no one else had. He'd buried his face between her legs in … she moaned remembering the feel of his thick raspy tongue over her most sensitive area. Her hands trailed to cup her wet heat. Rolling once again onto her back she ran her fingers softly over the flesh, the softness of her undies caressing her in a way that was almost erotic. She imitated his actions.

He'd been there for so long.

He'd tasted her and taken her into his mouth as if she was a rare drink.

He'd licked her and stroked her making her heated flesh pout and flower for him.

Closing her eyes on a heated blush her fingers drifted over the hot skin, delicate fingers skirting the rim of her panties as if in hesitation of her actions but again she was assailed by visions of her dark lover and with a breathy gasp her fingers stretched the elastic giving her leave to explore the treasure that promised release.

She didn't do this often but she knew what she wanted. With a moan her shivery body relaxed even further as her fingers trailed over the mound of smooth skin. She could feel how excited she was and she quickly sucked a finger of her free hand into her mouth as she continued her slow torture thinking of her lover.

She was so hot.

But she wanted it to be slow.

She slowly sunk down lower between her legs only moving her fingers luxuriously over the slit of wet heat. Her touch was so soft, barely there and her entire body shuddered.

She cried out.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly slid between the thick glistening lips. Her gasp was a pleasurable one as she roamed over her flesh for that first time.

The first intimate touch.

She was shaking uncontrollably by then. It felt so good. Taking a deep calming breath she moved her fingers over the soft wet flesh before her fingers trailed over her clit. She groaned out sucking her fingers in harder to help ease the intense sensation. She knew that at any moment she would come. It was inevitable. Her heart was thundering as she reached to her opening. She was trembling in excitement.

Her index finger sank in slowly around the soft cushiony walls "Oooo..." she said on a breathy sigh. She didn't have to work hard at all. Her body was so primed for orgasm. She continued her soft slow ministrations. Her eyes were tightly shut and she writhed on the bed. A shudder escaped her as her thumb rubbed over the hard bud of her clit. Her shivers were racking her body now as she felt her pulse increase. She was going to come.

Lost in the pleasure of glowing red eyes, she started to rub the sensitive numb of nerves at an increased race; the sounds escaping her lips were out of her control. She was coming. A hot flush of moisture escaped her as a tortured moan escaped her lips. Her entire body shuddered as the tremors rushed through her. Shivers trailed through her skin on the most amazing feeling causing her toes to curl in an attempt to contain the pleasure.

Finally she sighed closing her eyes. She took the unused pillow and stuffing it between her legs. "I can't keep doing this... I have to find him..." she said as she trailed into sleep _If only to find out what spell he's placed over me_

He lifted her panties to his nose, taking her scent into his nostrils before stuffing it into his pocket

_A memento…_

He felt so relaxed as he retraced his steps back to the Taisho Company building but a few minutes away. He felt _so_ relaxed. He had not had sex like that in so long and he was ready to handle that was his half brother Inuyasha. The hanyou had cut a deal with a prospective client right under his feet. He had to show him who was in charge. Who was the smarter one. Who would always win. He stepped into the office and his mind was plagued only with handling the problem of teaching his brother a lesson

He knew that he would be there all night and so he ordered take out. Settling himself into his seat he logged into his computer and started to do research on both Inuyasha's company and his prospective client. He had to find a loophole and he would. If only to teach the hanyou mutt a lesson on superiority. And so he set himself to his task for hours. It was tiresome and exhausting. The drum of the furnace was an annoyance in the quiet room but he continued with his typing.

A new plan had formed and he was up to it. And so he lost himself. Working till the dark hours of the night. He felt so relaxed. He had not been that relaxed in a long while and his mind worked uninterrupted. Finally giving into the call of sleep, he pulled out a blanket and settled himself into the comfort of sleep.

His eyes opened to the throb of passion. It was so sudden that he was left baffled. Pushing the covers off, he stood up only to growl in pleasure as he was knocked down to his knees. His arousal had roughly scrapped across his pants and he had been so aroused that the intensity of the pleasure shocked him as it travelled through his body weakening his knees.

Disgusted by his weakness, he lay back on the sofa. His heart was pounding inexplicably fast. _What is the meaning of this?_ he thought perplexed. He was not accustomed to waking up aroused beyond understanding. Putting his hand behind his head, he lay on his back trying to discern the cause. His dreams eluded him. He was certain that the answers lay there but they refused to become discernable images.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to help the images resurface faster, sighing. Immediately a vision flash in his mind.

A red hazy world…

Woman running in fear...

A chase…

Hunt...

A prey…

Human…

Quickly his eyes opened again. _What was that?_ He could not figure out where the images had come from but as he felt his arousal tightening he knew that it was important that he figure it out. He closed his eyes again

A flash…

A moan…

He struggled to figure out what it was. _Why was he seeing this?_ And then it all came back. His heart did a double take in surprise. He had forgotten the events of but a few hours ago but his body had not. He felt a seize in pleasure as the images came. She had not been willing at first but the rapidity with which that had changed had aroused him so badly. It had been centuries since he had hunted down his prey but never had he had sex with a prey before. There was something so sinful about it. A demon like him revelled in breaking the rules taking what he wanted

And he had wanted her..

Her scent had plagued him so flowery and feminine as she walked unconcern. He had not been able to control the beast and that is one of the times he was happy about that lack of control. She had been a hot little piece even for a human.

He could still taste her on his tongue. Spicy and sweet. A perfect combination of lust and female. He groaned. Pushing his hands into his pocket he pulled out her panties. He'd taken them as a souvenir so he would remember that conquest but as he brought them to his nose again he knew that they would serve as more than that.

He groaned again as her scent drifted up his nostrils. She had been a true pleasure. His hand unconsciously stroked his thick arousal through the tight fit of his pants and he groaned.

Shocked he pulled his hand away. He was a Taiyoukai. He did not have to touch himself for pleasure. It was unheard of. He had more control than that. He could handle petty lust. It was nothing. He would not shame himself by releasing his royal seed on his own hand.

But the images did not leave him. With a frustrated groan the snowy haired prince got up from his place of rest and shedding his clothing he stepped into the bath setting the water to freezing. He would not shame himself. He refused to.

The cold spray struck his body like little pins. He grunted under the force of it. He stood passively beneath it letting it do its work. It was not working. As the fierce cold struck his body he felt pleasure course through him. He knew it was cold. He could feel how cold it was yet it was like his mind shut out the cold and let in the pleasure of the prickly touch on his organ.

It felt so good.

He groaned as his he felt his body getting harder under the onslaught. Arching his back he allowed the feeling to take over him. It built and built he felt his butt muscles clench in reaction to it. Grunting he shot his seed into the white tiles of the shower. He watched it pour down the drain with disgust and stepping out of the shower he went to recapture his bed.

He was still aroused.

He was truly disgusted with himself and he determinedly ignored it and forced his eyes close. He would not succumb to this. Regulating his breathing, he ignored the raging need between his legs and allowed sleep to take him.

_I want her…_

His eyes opened widely. The first light of dawn was making its way through his office. His heart thundered. Something had awakened him. He couldn't put his mind on it. _What was it?_ He got up to an massive arousal and determined to ignore it, he got up prepared for the days work.

_I want her…_

It was going to be a hard day he knew. Ignoring the whisperings of his inner youkai he went to start his day. He could feel his body quickening in pleasure. It was going to be a test of his strength. He could not fail. He had to be able to do it. He was Inuyoukai. Sesshomaru Taisho, lord of the Western Lands and he was not going to let desire control him. He stepped to his desk and continued his research of the previous night

_I want her…_

He shifted in his chair trying to get a comfortable spot against the raging arousal. _I must contact R and D—I wonder who she is?_ his thoughts were interrupted by visions of his night lover. He could smell her on his skin. She had been so passionate. She had moaned and writhed beneath him. She'd clenched around him. So hot, so tight…

_I want her…_

He pushed the thoughts away. He had to concentrate on his work _I want her…_ His mind refused to allow him the freedom. He was concerned. What was this he asked himself yet again Why couldn't he get her out of his mind?

He forced his mind to the computer screen again. All he saw was numbers. Nothing but numbers. They meant nothing. _What was he supposed to be doing?_

_I want her…_

He was plagued his mind was filled with images of the previous night

_I want her…_

He growled chasing the thoughts away. He had work to do. There had not been a time in his life that he had allowed desire to over come him and he was not going to let it happen this time either. He would find a way to banish her from his mind. He had to find a way. He would not obsessed over a woman

_I want her…_

But the images they persisted. He could feel her. As his eyes closed he could almost touch her. She was hot and she was willing. She was passionate. She'd not known who he was yet she had let him touch her. And he had done it willingly, freely, continuously. He'd done things to her that he had never done with other women. It was beneath the Taiyoukai to pleasure a woman orally but she had smelled so breathtaking. When he had had that first whiff he had just had to have more

_I want her…_

He growled in utter frustration. It was midday and he had gotten nothing done. He was almost crazed with his thoughts. This was so puzzling. This had never happened to him before. He was losing his control and for a man who prided himself on his control he was worried

_I want her…_

Concentration eluded him and he gave up. He wanted to go take a walk to calm down but he was afraid that his arousal would be visible and so the youkai was forced to pace the floor of his penthouse office. He was a caged beast and his inner demon was taking over. He could feel it beating at him. He could feel it clawing at his control.

_I want her…_

He fought but his resistance weakened as the evening wore on. It wasn't helped that he had the images to accompany them. He felt trapped. He wanted to run. He wanted to be free. He wanted…

_I want her…_

There was no way he was going to be able to do anything that evening. He was plagued with visions of a beautiful woman whose name he didn't know. He had to find her—

The thought surprised him. This was impossible. He didn't chase after women. He refused to give in. Again he got up and started to paste. He was losing. He could feel the demon within him taking slow control. He was not going to win. He knew that this time he was not going to win.

_I want her…_

He watched the sun fade in thee night sky. The night would be torture. He had to get out. He had to find her. He didn't care he had to get rid of this. He had to end this obsession. He could feel his heat pounding. With a look of pure desire he let the demon out. He was going to find her. He didn't care where he had to search he had to find her. He had to find his prey

He could feel the demon's triumphant fluttering. It wanted her. He couldn't ignore it anymore. His inner youkai wanted her and he wanted her so they would hunt her down and take her. He would end this obsession and finally he would be able to concentrate on work.

He stepped into the elevator, dressed like the previous night his trench coat hiding the fierce arousal. He had to find her. He _would_ find her. Taking the panties from the previous trench coat he lifted it to his nose in the empty elevator and nearly lost his control. He was a wild beast out to hunt.

As he stepped out of the elevators, many gasped in fear as they saw him, leaving a clear path. Hs hair flew behind him in a wild bounce as he stepped out of the building into the night air.

_I want her…_


	4. The Storm

She stepped out of bed, her body reaching out into a languid stretch. Fire rushed through her blood. She almost purred at how wonderful it all felt. It was going to be a rainy day. She could see the clouds rush across the sky through her bedroom window. An electricity rushed through the air and it sent excitement through her.

She was restless.

With a moan of frustration she stepped into her shower. Delightful twinges moved between her legs where he had taken her. She smiled feeling flames of embarrassment spread from her face and down her body. She hadn't been with anyone in a very long time and his invasion had not been particularly gently nor had he been small. He felt slight moisture wet her passage as she remembered the heavy feel of him pounding into her. Her thighs rubbed together in the most erotic way. And enjoying the feeling she persisted.

Looking at her flaming face in the darkened mirror of her bathroom, she looked for evidence of change. Her reflection started back at her with a look of feminine enlightenment and satisfaction. The face was the same. Except for a few crashes she did not seemed to be any different yet she could feel something different in her. Heat fluttered in her stomach and she kept her eyes on her body as she started to remove her nightgown. She let it trail down her body, watching its downward descent. Her eyes scrutinized her body. She was thin. She knew that. To meet up with the stereotypical look she had had to go many days without eating to keep a good figure but now she looked at her body like a man would.

Cupping her breasts she was unsatisfied. She was average in that department. She couldn't help it. Her fingers trailed over the flesh in remembrance. He'd paid such great attention to them. Like he worshipped them. She moaned as she felt the touch of his tongue. It was so real she gasped out. She blushed ferociously as she realised what she was doing and stepped into the shower.

Opening the warm water over her, she let it flow down her body in tempting rivers, caressing her. Closing her eyes, again thoughts of the events of the previous night moved to her mind. It was impossible not to think of it. Especially not when she could still feel his soft touches on her overly sensitive body. She just had to find him. But where could she find this man… this demon. Where could she even start?

The fire in her blood raged on. She felt it lick over her skin as she stepped out of the shower. She could feel it flaming over her body as she stepped into the clothing for work.

Her mind as preoccupied.

She stepped into the Taisho Company building.

She couldn't concentrate.

_He'd been so gentle…_

She couldn't help it. The day dragged on. A usual workaholic, she found herself staring into space. She was becoming worried with her behaviour but chocked it up to sexual frustration. And she was very frustrated. She wanted to feel that wildness again.

_His lips had trailed everywhere over her body._

Her eyes drifted to the hands of the clock that seemed to beat a snail trail around the circular disc. She sighed and went back to her work. There had been an order from the main office asking to do research and create a proposal for a prospective client. It was a big account and if they synced it, then it would mean a huge bonus for her

_He'd been so commanding…_

She chastised herself. The thought was unwelcome… well not really. It was very welcomed but it was not appropriate. She really needed to concentrate on this. She loved her work. This was her life yet she couldn't seem to keep her mind on the matters at hand. She bent her head back to her computer and started to research the company in which she was creating the proposal for.

_He'd been so demanding…_

In frustration she stopped and started to paste. It was impossible. She looked at her clock. At least some time had gone by. She only had a few hours left. She sighed and started to paste. She could feel heat trailing over her body. She knew what her body wanted.

"But I don't know where to find him." She sighed as she leaned against the closed door of her floor office, her eyes drifted to the dark skies outside _A storm was brewing_. She closed and swallowed a difficult lump in her throat as she felt her body start to tremble. This was different than anything she had ever felt. She felt her calves shake from the tremors rushing through her. She tried to start pasting again but it seemed that as the day wore on her desire drew. Her mind was seducing her. She wanted something. Her thighs rubbed together beneath her skirt and she found herself squeezing her legs together and moaning

_Why can't I stop thinking of him?_

Her heart thundered under the demands of her body. Again her eyes drifted to the slowly moving clock. Sighing she turned her mind back to her work. It had to be done. She had no choice. She sat to her work.

_Besides how am I supposed to find him anyway? For all I know next time he will kill me_

This caused her heart to lurch frighteningly. She thought about it. She really could have died that night. She could have lost her life.

_But I didn't._

She forced herself to wait for as much as possible but she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of there. She hugged her body as she stepped out of her place of work. She never left early but she couldn't sit in there anymore. It wasn't that early really, about ten minutes but guilt gnawed at her. The weather had worsened since that morning.

She walked for a bit. Her eyes drifted to her usual path. Fearing the location of her encounter, she had taken the bus that morning but she couldn't stop her mind from drifting to it yet again.

She found her legs moving her to that direction. The thundering of her heart matched that of the sky. The storm clouds still brewed and she shivered. There was a bit of wind rushing through the streets. Many citizens hurried along the street trying to get to a sheltered spot. They knew that it was going to rain.

She hadn't thought about bringing an umbrella but it didn't matter.

She had to go there. Where it had happened.

She strolled through the streets the darkness illuminated by the occasional fork of lightening. She couldn't find it in herself to be afraid. Her hands trembled in nervousness as she entered the park. But she was not afraid. The stone trail led through a wide expanse

A burst of wind pushed her hair forward and again she shivered. _What am I doing here?_ She regretted it but she knew that she had to do this. She just wished that she had done it in the morning. She knew thought that it wouldn't be the same if she went through the day. Excitement drummed through her. She hadn't expected that something like this would have happened yesterday when she had carelessly walked down that same path

_I wonder if he had been watching me when I was walking_ She thought and it had her heart racing even faster. Honestly it had been so amazing. Her arms around her body, she looked up not surprised as a drop splashed on her face. It was warm. She looked up with her hand cupped skyward. An unconscious action. It was definitely going to rain.

In haste she looked around her. The closest cover was definitely the trees of her previous accounted but she was frightened. She was not ready to go in there yet. But nature was unforgiving of such hesitation. She could hear it approaching, the splatter of a heavy downpour and in a futile effort to protect her body from the downpour. She raised her hand over her head

It was wasted. By the time she reached the canopy of thick trees, she was soaked. But she was not cold. The water was nice and warm. Her hair matted to her face, causing the pouring water to make it down her face blinding her. The sound was uniformed. It sounded so wonderful. So fresh. The occasional spike of lightning lighted her path and she looked around her. So much like her previous night it wasn't as frightening she realised. She didn't even know what she was so afraid of.

Feeling proud that she had conquered something that had frightened her she walked easily. The monotonous of falling rain in the dark was comforting. She was lost in thought, feeling the moisture roll down her body. She looked up ahead.

That was where it had happened.

She stood there for the longest while. Just looking at the spot hoping for some indication that it had really happened. But there was nothing. She sighed. She realised that somewhere deep inside her she had hoped that she would have seen him again. It was silly. Why would a demon like him come back to this spot? Bowing her head, a disappointed Kagome moved along the trail. She had to get over this. She had to move on. It was a one time—

She felt herself going down. She had been dragging her feet and the toe of her now soaked shoes had caught beneath the protruding root of a wayward tree. She gasped as she felt her body make the downward descent to the fall. In a blind move of self-preservation she grabbed out for the tree but it was too far. A scream left her lips

It became a gasp as she felt firm arms grab hold of her body and she screamed again in surprise and fear. It really was frightening to suddenly feel arms holding you out in the dark and pulling herself away she looked quickly up at the owner of the hands that had saved her from at least a sprained wrist

_Heartbeat…_

It was him. She knew it was him. He had come. He was here. It had been real. She had not made it up. He looked at her now with the same red eyes.

"Hello again little human. I see you haven't learnt yet that little women shouldn't walk alone in the dark,"

There was something so frightening about the way he said it that out of sheer blind instinct she turned and ran. Immediately she knew that that was a mistake. He was not going to hurt her… right? He hadn't last night. Hadn't she been wanting to meet him again?

But his eyes…

He had the eyes of a killer and she knew better than to tempt those eyes.

Stepping out of his building he had been trapped. A beast ready for the hunt, a demon ready for the pleasure of sexual gratification but his target was only one person. In a city as big as Tokyo it would take him all day to find her.

_Sniff_

He felt his blood flow south. She was near. He realised that he had been taking her scent for a while. This was why he had bee so aroused so constantly. But it had been so understated that he had not been paying attention. Bu she was near by. His eyes sharpened. His senses were on high alert. His coat billowing in the wind he took his first step in the direction of his prey. His mouth watered thinking about how it would feel to have her beneath him again.

This would be what it took to get her out of his system. He would have her all night if that was what it took. His wild hair flew around his face. Any who happened to catch the frivolous actions of the wind knew they had set their eyes on an angel.

The angel of death and destruction.

Yet it was so beautiful an act, so poetic in its deadly that they had to stop. They did not relish being the one to face down that creature

He paid them no heed. His blood was raging through him. He felt a heat crawl over his skin. He could almost taste her on his tongue. He was so incredibly close. As the lightning forked through the sky that first time he felt its electrical charge rush through him. This was going to be a good night for the hunt.

His eyes raced over the surrounding area. She was near. He could feel her. She was really close. He felt his heart pound. She was entering the park again. She wanted to play. He was more than happy to oblige her. His long strides took him into the park and he spotted her immediately.

As the first drops of the rain started to pour she started to run for shelter and he nearly took her then .The prey should never run in the site of the one who hunted them. But he controlled himself. It would be so much sweeter to prolong. As the warm rain came down he started to walk. It was such a site.

The white haired angle striding through the rain with purpose.

It was like a tiger crawling through the dark. His prey in sight. Restraining the beast within for but a another moment he made his way into the forest keeping a bit away from her. She was so defenceless. She didn't even know that she was being watched.

Blood soaked eyes remained on her as she stopped, looking oblivious to the world around her. _The little human was thinking about him_ This pleased Sesshomaru to no end. She started to walk and he could see her shoulders droop. She still remained oblivious of him and this made it just a bit too easy. He had to get her attention. He watched it happen. Her feet caught on a branch and she started to go down. But he couldn't allow that. At the angle she was falling she would be hurt and it would spoil his little game and so with his demonic speed he caught her. The gasp that left her lips was enough to free his demon. He felt it. It was so sudden.

A wrenching of control.

_I want her_ and he felt it. He lost to his demonic nature. He wanted this woman and he would have her

"Hello again little human. I see you haven't learnt yet that little women shouldn't walk alone in the dark,"

He almost roared in triumph at the fear that surged from her but then she ran. He didn't want that tonight. He wanted her. He didn't want to chase her. He wanted her now.

She heard nothing behind her. He hadn't chased her. She was glad but she couldn't quell the disappointment that rushed through her. Maybe it was better this way, her mind reasoned. At least she knew she wouldn't die tonight.

She stepped around a huge tree. It was big enough to hide. Maybe he wouldn't notice her. She wasn't sure that he would chase her but in case, she was going to hide there. There was this sense of fear coursing through her. It filtered through her blood. She wished that she were anywhere right now but there. She was so afraid. It was so much more intense when you didn't know where the one chasing you lay waiting. She hated this. She wanted to run she wanted to hide. She did not want to be caught.

_What would happen when he caught her this time? Death?_

Maybe he will leave, she kept telling her self. The tree was big if he showed up she would hide around its massive expanse. She pressed her back to it as she craned her neck out to see if he was getting any closer and screamed in pure terror and surprised. The sound muffled in the heavy rain. Her body froze. That was definitely not the tree behind her.

She was trembling as his arms came around her tightly. He pulled her closer to his soaked body holding her immobile. "Now now. It wasn't polite to run while talking to someone." He pulled her even closer pressing his erection into her.

She was trembling so much and it was such a turn on. He ran his tongue slowly up her neck licking the wet moisture. He scented her instant arousal and the moan that left her lips was torture to him. He growled in response as he started to trail wet kisses down her neck. His hands holding her tightly to him. She arched to him little sounds escaping her lips as he nipped her neck.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her. He turned her around with such speed that she had no time to register the action. Her back was forced up roughly against the massive tree and just as she opened her rain soaked lashes she caught a glimpse of the look of desire in his eyes as his lips descended on her. The pouring rain went unnoticed to them as he plunged between her soft lips.

She had given into him so easily. There was no doubt that she wanted him. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he pressed into her. His tongue withdrawing from her mouth to take hr lips before taking her again. He was so aroused. She could feel the massive erection pressing against the heat between her legs and she began to rock against him, moving faster as she heard the groan of approval. His hands were wrestling with her wet clothing only to let out a growl of frustration as the wet material clung to her body. He did not have time to wait

_I must have her_

"Human what have you done to me? I can't think of anything but taking you. You have cast a spell on me. But this is a spell that I do not mind. I will just have you over and over until I no longer feel that burning need."

He pulled her lips into his mouth again. She tasted so sweet. He wanted to take her right there against the tree.

Pulling away. He gazed at her. All they could hear was the pounding beat of the rain and the matching thundering of their hearts. Her lashes slowly opened as she realised that he was not moving. A roar of thunder was heard overhead but neither paid attention to it. They could feel the call for desire. It was so incredibly powerful. It sparked through them.

She gave him a saucy look. "You sure you're up for that? It might take a while."

He seemed surprised but she could feel his muscles clenching. "A challenge. I am definitely up for it but the question is…"

He rubbed his fierce arousal against her as his hands slowly ran over her body. Cupping her firm breasts in his hands he pinched her nipples lightly. She smelled so good. Her moans were driving him on. Slicing through her clothing he smoothed his fingers over the firm flesh feeling goosebumps rise over her skin.

With a satisfied groan he moved his fingers lower down her body in a slow maddening descent. With a flick of his wrists his fingers her skirt fell to the ground in one fluid movement leaving her in her bra and panties. He slowly cupped her through her panties feeling the heat coming off of her. Running the pads of his fingers over the sensitive satin covered flesh in an acct of pure torture he felt her legs tremble as her head fell back on the tree.

"Are you?" he grinned then and it was the scariest and sexiest thing she had ever seen.

He was going to take her.

Many times. 


	5. Meeting in the Rain

Wet clothing clung to a muscular chest as those dark words escaped his sensual lips. They were a promise of things to come and she quivered. She knew that it wasn't because of the rain. Hungry eyes roamed over his body. As lightning forked across the dark sky, a thrill rushed through her.

He made such a site.

She looked up at the face silhouetted by the dark, his friend, his companion, it seemed to be part of him, As she felt the slow trails of the warm water slide down her face, her eyes roamed down his body. He was dressed in a dress shirt. She unconsciously licked her lips as she saw how the damp material clung so tightly to a chiseled chest. Her chest rose fiercely as he allowed her, her scrutiny. Her eyes slowly travelled with a wicked look. His stomach was flat. She could see the ridges of muscles as they made a bumpy trail down to his black pants.

She gasped

His fierce arousal pushed against his pants. It was so obvious that he was in a state of intense excitement. Her eyes jumped back up to his. They stood looking at each other. Hot eyes collided with soft sapphire ones.

The message was clear.

They stood frozen.

Realisation of what they were doing seemed to set in. Neither seemed capable of action. They just stood there in the rain, their clothing clinging to them, accentuating erotic parts of their body. The tension between the two rose. It sparked between them, Fire. Longing, desire. Forbidden lust. It strummed through them light a magnetic call from their bodies. Still they remained where they were letting the sparks rush over them, a gentle persistent foreplay.

They prolonged the inevitable. They wanted this but they wanted to prove that they were both stronger than it.

They were not.

Kagome shuddered sinfully as their eyes remained locked. He answered the action with a deep fierce growl. As if coming to simultaneous agreement they reached for each other. Just before lips collided together in the heated pull of brutal desire a fierce spark of lightning struck across the sky. A flash of recognition entered both pairs of eyes but the call of heated blood was too much to ignore. They pushed it assigned and with a satisfied moan they sank into each other

Pushing her almost roughly up against the tree he felt pleasure course through his body at the answering moan that escaped her lips. She was loving the rough treatment he realised and it thrilled him knowing that he did not have to be gentle. Not waiting for a response he pushed his hot tongue between her lips. He felt her scent slam through him the instant he invaded her mouth and realise that she was enjoying it and it drove him on. He wanted to fill her soft curves in his hands. He had waited to long to be gentle.

Suppressing a roar he practically ripped her shirt off of her. Briefly she wondered if he would continue to destroy her clothing every time they met but the thought vanished as she felt his rough hand trail over her wet skin. There was something so erotic about rough hands on wet skin. It made the simple touch that much more acute and holding onto him tightly she she attacked his lips gasping as his made the slow trailed up her body.

She couldn't take it anymore. She pulled her lips from his to rest her head on the tree. She was trashing around in pleasure.

He looked at her.

Eyes shut tightly her moans were like honey.

Sweet and thick.

He wanted to take her. As his canine eyes trailed from her face, he took in her rapidly working throat and seeing no reason to deny himself, he bent down and pulled the flesh into his mouth sucking. A moan rumbled through the flesh in his mouth and he answered with one of his own. Lapping up the water from her skin, he slowly kissed and licked his way down the wet skin. The sound of the falling rain had become a drum urging him on.

Fingers continued to move softly over the exposed flesh sending whispers of pleasure to forbidden places. It promised things that had her panting in anticipation.

It was all too much.

So much.

So very much.

She felt like she could scream. He was so powerful. She could feel the power in the taunt muscles beneath her limp hands. He was much taller than she was. She had to stand on her toes just to wrap her arms around his neck yet she could feel his desire for her. He made no move to hide it. That fact combined with what he was doing to her willing flesh made it all so much. He made her feel so out of control. She could feel such immense pressure building in her. She wanted to do… something.

She gasped. He had kissed the space between her breasts. She felt so sensitive there. It was like her entire body became aware of his intention and so anticipation grew in her. When he took her nipple into his mouth a shocked gasp escaped her lips. He pulled it almost right into his mouth, his tongue scrapped across it sending thrills through her. Sharp, intense, almost painful. He continued his ministrations and she could do nothing but hold him to her in trembling arms. Her moans were so filled with want. He was building her up for a glorious fall. She welcomed it.

Her body was moving. So slight. He noticed it and ran his fangs over the flesh. Letting the wet puckered nipple fall from his mouth with a bounce, he swallowed the gasps of pained pleasure that left her lips.

_It tasted good_ he thought. She was so responsive. He wanted to taste more of her. His head moved down to her nipple again. Her eyes opened. . Touching him she stopped his descent. She was trembling. But there was something. He looked at her. He knew she wanted him to stop. His eyes said he understood that she wanted him to stop. He took her nipple into his not mouth. And sucked roughly

She gasped out loudly. _He deliberately ignored me_ she thought but she did not mind. She was glad he had. As his hot tongue swirled around her pouting nipple and hard flesh sucking strongly, she couldn't find it in her to be upset. Instead she held his head to her breasts, urging him on. Begging him to continue. She wanted him to continue so much. Her feminine cavern was clenching hotly. She wanted him to do everything to her. Her already rosy cheeks reddened even more as she realised that she wanted to do everything to him too.

He stopped suddenly. He looked at her. She caught the wild look in his eyes. They were the red of a youkai at his most powerful. She had done that.

"I—" her voice cracked as she almost lost her nerve. "I want to touch you l-like you touched me. I …" her face glowed in the dark with excitement and a touch of embarrassment. "I want to taste you."

He knew what she was asking for. He had never allowed anyone that power over him. He felt a thrill rush through him. He felt his cock tighten up in anticipation. He wanted her to do it. He wanted her to touch him. He wanted it very badly. He growled at her words and took her lips fiercely almost bruising.

With a barely hidden moan he nodded closing his eye. She felt impatient. She turned their positions. Pressing him to the tree. He slumped along the back like he was expecting an attack. She was worried. _I hope I can please him_. She'd never done this before especially not with someone as intimidating as this powerful youkai. Taking a deep shaky breath, she ran her hands slowly over his wet clothing. She gasped and pulled her hand away as a shudder rushed through his body.

He opened slumberous eyes to her. She looked at him and did it again. Her soft hand rushed over his clothed body. His eyes remained on her intimidating her even more. She refused to break. She wanted to do this. She had dreamt of it repeatedly last night and she knew what she wanted to do exactly. She gave him a shaky smile as she pushed her hand under his wet shirt. His stomach was hair ridden. Her fingers tingled as they trailed over the hot wet skin. His eyes closed briefly in enjoyment as she trailed a soft feathery touch around his navel.

She leaned over to kiss him softly on his lips. It was so exciting. His eyes opened on hers and she could see the barely suppressed need to conquer and dominate yet he wasn't. He allowed her, her pleasure as hers was also his. She pulled away and thrilled as his lips followed hers with a growl of warning. She grinned and went back to meet the firm lips. She was struggling with the buttons of his shirt. She wanted to touch him and taste him so badly but the wet material was frustrating. His eyes remained on hers. He could barely see her face in the suffocating darkness but he could see her lips form a determined pout as she struggled with the buttons.

He was about to offer his services in aiding her. It came out on a moan. He was thankful for the darkness that covered his face. He had never moaned before and he was embarrassed about that. She had pressed her lower body against his, resting on him as she went back to wrestling with the stubborn buttons. He could do nothing more than close his eyes and enjoy the heat radiating from her softly grinding body. She didn't seem to realise what she was doing and he couldn't help it.

Grabbing onto her butt he pushed her closer to his need and nearly howled as she complied. He knew that this was not dignified. It was down right not smooth as his usual lovemaking was but he was out of control. He didn't care. He felt clumsy and needy. Laughing in heated triumph as she pushed his stubborn shirt off of his body, she leaned into his chest and breathed in his scent. Her hands were roaming over him wildly as if she had just unwrapped a treasure that she had coveted for so long.

He was unable to move in that moment even had the very prince of hell stalked him. His body froze as her dark head moved down to lick him experimentally. "hmmm…" she hummed in her throat appreciatively "You taste good."

She gasped as his hands grabbed hold of her butt even tighter pushing his arousal against her insistently. The friction was good. He wanted to lose himself in it. His closed eyes strung open as she softly took his male nipple into her mouth. He'd never had his nipples licked so expertly before. He found himself moving her hips harder against his arousal almost ramming his body against her violently in his need. He wanted to take her but he didn't want her to stop.

He had a problem.

She bit down softly and he lost it. A strangled sound escaped his lips as he felt his entire body shake with his orgasm, his shock helping intensify the pleasure. It was so good. He closed his eyes and rode on the wave. His grip on her became painful as he started to push his orgasming organ into her hard and roughly. Te sounds coming from his mouth were animalistic. He wasn't in control anymore. He held her soft human body to him and used her over and over pushing into her seeking relief from the pleasure yet never wanting it to stop.

He would worry about what he had done after. It didn't matter as his vision intensified. He was almost lost as he heard her pant. She was close to orgasm and he felt shame that he had not been able to wait. Never had that happened before. He had left her behind.

He opened his eyes about to say something about that. He was slumped in a very un-Sesshomaru type way. He could feel pleasure rushing through him still. He was still painfully aroused. She was smiling. She was looking at him. Her neck at an uncomfortable angle as she was too close to him and too short. He was still gripping her body so painfully. He knew there would be hand prints in the flesh come morning. But she was smiling. That smile did things to him. He could feel her joy and excitement.

She stepped from him. "I believe we should get you out of those pants don't you," there was challenge in her voice and something else. _What was she up to?_ he wondered. But he didn't care. He could feel his arousal pounding. There had never been a lover who had been willing to please him before and he liked that she wanted to. He had had countless lovers yet none had ever felt joy. They'd all slept with him with hidden agendas, not that he cared. He would use them just as they thought they were using him. He looked at her questioningly.

"I believe you are right little human. I have made a mess it seems," His choice made her shiver. She could feel her clit pulsing. She was so close but this kind of foreplay was intoxicating.

Putting delicate hands on his belt she said, "Then its best we clean it up don't you think?"

He froze. She did not mean what he thought she meant. She couldn't mean… No she couldn't. This was a pleasure he had never experienced. He wanted it. He felt his cock come to attention so fast he felt dizzy. He did not like this. He was weak to this woman and he didn't even know her name. But it didn't matter as she was kneeling and pulling his pants and boxers down his legs and he couldn't find it in him to find that important. Pleasure was his friend. He was drunk on it. Helpfully he stepped out of the pants for her.

The site of this weak human who held so much power over him kneeling at his feet was a pleasure. He pushed his head back against the tree that had become his support and waited. He nearly came as her tongue touch the tip of his arousal. She giggled and did it again. Hissing from the intense pleasure he clenched his hands so painfully he felt his claws dig into the flesh. He didn't care. She had taken his tip in her mouth. She sucked slowly, cleaning him off.

He was purring. His hips were thrusting softly as she cleaned him off, moaning and licking her lips at his yummy taste. She wanted more. She wanted to feel him come in her mouth and so looking at him for a slight moment she took in a deep breath and angling her head so that she wouldn't gag she slowly suck him all the way into her mouth. It wasn't an easy task. She had never tasted any one that size but she was encouraged when she heard the faintly groaned out "Oh shit!"

She moved slowly making sure she massaged the entire organ. She sank down slowly taking every inch before, then sucking in all the air out of her mouth making sure to squeeze him in the tight vacuumed space of her mouth before going back up, dragging her teeth over the thick flesh lightly, her tongue playing a light teasing game before she sucked strongly on his tip. She could feel him licking slightly and she lapped it up enthusiastically. The sounds coming from his mouth her driving her on.

After her mouth had gotten accustomed to the invasion, she unconsciously started to increase her movements wanting to drive him crazy. He was growling. The sound was so scary yet it was so exciting that unconsciously her fingers drifted down into her own panties stroking her clit. Had she been aware of what she was doing she would not have done it but there was something that made a girl feel bold. Maybe it was because she was kneeling in the rain in an open park blowing a demon who could easily kill her.

The fact that she had him so under control excited her.

Her scent drifted to his nose and that was where he lost his control. His demon realised what she was doing and he roared. It was such a turn on. He realised that he wanted to watch her pleasure her self but right now he didn't think he could take it. He knew he couldn't and so he pulled her to him as soon as she had let him go for air. He growled a sound so threatening as he bunched her skirt up her waist. Ripping her panties he slammed into her. He didn't care about gentle. It was her fault. She was the one who had pushed him to this.

He had never lost control but he liked it. Pulling her fingers into his mouth he sucked up her essence as he thrust into her. She looked at him and felt fear. Her body clenched around him. She was ashamed of her self. She feared but that fear turned her on even more. She could feel her orgasm so close. He, grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waste as he continued to thrust into her like he was trying to push her into the tree. He continued sucking her fingers her sounds pushing him closer. He could feel it he was so close he was going to come.

He howled as he felt her clench tightly around him in increasing pattern, . He could smell her orgasm. She truly did smell so incredibly good. Opening her legs even wider he exited her body and slammed into her harder. She screamed out her orgasm. She kept screaming as the intense pleasure rushed through her. He hollered along side her. They were losing to pleasure. She couldn't move. This was beyond pleasure. Her clit was pulsing so fiercely her body shook with after shocks.

"Wow," she said in a dazed voice. This was truly unreal. It was not possible to enjoy sex so much. "Wow" she said again…

It did his pride a world of good hearing her express her pleasure.

"We're not done yet little human." He promised. "My blood still calls for you." He was not joking. She felt him stiffening inside her, stretching her in a most delicious way. It was light he was insatiable. She moaned her pleasure….

Tomorrow she would be sore. Who cared? He was looking at her in a way that had her clenching around him.

_What else does he plan to do to me?_

"You'll find out…" He said with a devilish grin as if he had read her mind. 


	6. SORRY!

Hey Guys okay so massive apologies all round. It's my fault of course. See the story is finished. Which explains why I forget to update without the reviews reminding me. Anyway so basically I just copy and paste the chapters from word to a blank document. Anyway seems I confused myself there somehow. I missed out on a chapter. I kept wondering what was gong on until I went through each chapter. Now sorry here it is and cause it was my mistake ill put up the confrontation chapter.

If you notice anything wrong email me okay? That way I can fix it fast.


	7. Demanding

He could feel the questions in her. They touched his nose even in the damp wetness of the rain. Anticipation and trepidation, so strong that they tempted him. He shivered. This was not real. Her scent was intoxicating. He could smell her arousal. Her desire was mounting. 

"You'll find out soon enough"

When they had met the previous day it had been heated.

A new conquest.

But this was different.

The heat remained. It seemed to grow and this infuriated Sesshomaru. He refused to be attracted so completely to a human and so he intended to end this tonight. No matter how long it took. The previous night they had both had to leave but now there was no hurry. They both knew what they were consenting to.

As he looked into her eyes, the knowledge was there. This was definitely what they wanted. It was a heated moment. He moved a wet hand to trail over an equally wet face and berated himself for the tender action. _She's just a human. Just a body to fuck_

And so he attacked her mouth. She tasted too sweet. His mouth meshed with hers in a slow grind of passion and familiarity. He wanted to drown in her. He didn't even realise when he lifted her up against the bark of the tree, pushing her into it almost brutally. She was aroused and her arousal was fuelling his need t conquer and dominate. He felt his erection thicken. The tightening felt so good that he growled.

She had such a great effect over his body. He almost slammed her into the tree as he sank into her. It was like he hadn't just taken her. He wanted it again so badly As the rain washed the scent of their previous coupling from her body he felt an urge to put it back. He wanted his scent on her. He wanted to know her anywhere. The thought shocked him. _She'd just a human. She'd not important_

She was moaning into his mouth. The sounds of bottled passion. He didn't want her bottling it up. He wanted her to lose control. He wanted everything from her. This was so intense. He wanted to rid himself of this lust. For that was all it was. Lust. Pure lust. It was so foolish. He bit into her lip, drawing blood. She shivered on a fierce purr of pleasure pain. He licked it all away. There was a mysterious power in that blood but he couldn't concentrate on that. All he could think of was how sweet she was.

He was suddenly caught with the need to dominate her. He wanted to take her. Hard. Again. He wanted to hold her down, immobile as he pounded into her. These were the feelings of his demon and at that moment he couldn't seem to fight it down. Taking her delicate hands in his, he pinned them over her head. He never broke their intoxicating kiss

"Kami ningen. I can't get enough of you."

As her arms were stretched up over the rough wetness of the tree bark her tight nipples moved over his chest and a strangled sound escaped her. She wouldn't speak now if her life depended on it and it very well did from the look in his eyes. They were such a beautiful colour.

So familiar…

Something nagged at her but it was lost in oblivion as he trapped her hands up against the tree. There was something so fiercely arousing about the position. He was demonic. There was no doubt about it. He was a youkai and he could kill her with no effort. Yet she wasn't afraid. He had her effectively trapped and his power was undeniable. She didn't feel like she was about to lose her life but it wasn't any les dangerous and she could feel the thick moisture slide down her legs to mingle with the rain.

Holding her immobile, he raised one of her hips to hook around his hips and rubbed his erection against the wet opening of her feminine channel. He was making sounds that had her clenching for his penetration. She wanted him in her again and her head lolled side to side at the torture. She could feel how ready he was. He was pulsing yet he didn't stop.

His head, slowly shifted down to her breasts. Taking them in his mouth he drank from her. Each suck of the heated tongue on her nipple was like a fiery stroke between her thighs and he would have to know as she was moaning uncontrollably.

He accidentally slipped into her, They both froze as his rocking had pushed him into her. It wasn't much of a penetration. His tip had only entered her yet she went crazy trying to sink down on him… deeper. She loved that stretching. His size opened her up so fully, stroked her so intimately.

His canine fangs clamped over her nipple painfully and a soulful moan escaped her. She stilled her frenzied movements and so he let go, licking the tiny drops of blood the came forth. He didn't leave her body. Instead he started a slow rocking. He was proving to himself that he had control. He wouldn't lose control over a human. His mind screamed at him. His demon raged against him. He paid them no heed. The battle was difficult.

He prided himself on his control but temptation was such a devil. He could feel her moisture coating him in molten lava. Her cries were the most intense aphrodisiac. He wanted to... He forced it down. The whisperings of a temptress. So potent. And so he continued to suck her nipples as he grinded into her lightly.

Concentrate.

But then she came. She screamed it out as it rocked her. She was almost crying. He smelled the tears on her just as her hot clenching core sunk down on him taking him in completely. She didn't care. The pleasure was so intense that any pain would have only heightened it.

He lost. The beast won. He couldn't help it. She was so hot around him that he couldn't stop it. He felt himself willingly give in to temptation. He willingly let the beast have free reign. As she sunk so hotly down on his rod. He felt the red haze as it clouded his vision. He let go of her hands to quickly lift her. His hands on her butt as he started to pound into her. He was pushing her roughly into the tree but it felt so good. He couldn't stop. She would have bruises all over on the next day

He couldn't stop. He could hear her openly sobbing. She was coming again. He felt her clenching tightly repeatedly around him. Pulsing. Her entire being was shaking but he couldn't stop . She was like a drug. He wanted to spend forever inside that heated sheathe. She fit around him perfectly. 

"So responsive…" he groaned into her ear as he took the lobe into his mouth. Holding her even closer to him he pounded harder. He just wanted to keep up this feeling but he could feel his crest coming. He was going to. He growled out so low it was animalistic. He was shuddering as he felt his seed rush out of his body. It shuddered through him. His entire body quaked as monstrous tremors raked over him. His eyes clenched tightly as he braced himself. Sight escaped him as he felt himself sinking into a dark world where pleasure and pain became one and the same.

A cry made its way though the fog of pleasure that had overcome his senses. Amazingly he felt his body stiffen at that lone sound. Such satisfaction rode the sound that he couldn't help the tightening of his sack. Growling, he took her mouth fiercely as his hands roamed freely over her body. The rain had begun to lessen. They paid it no heed. All that consumed them was the fire in their bloods and the water meant nothing.

Their eyes met among the falling moisture. Desire to match desire. Heat rose. Kagome was no longer in a state of mind to believe that what they were doing was wrong. She was a slave to the pleasure that only a certain demon could bring to her. She who had always been a model citizen was so brazenly revelling in the attentions of the almost abusive demon. Her flesh was willing. She hadn't known that she had the capacity to feel that much and as her heart pounded a sexually charged rhythm within her chest, she felt her flesh moisten and soften for his invasion. Without her consent, the muscles in her thighs tightened around his waist.

He groaned as he felt the reflexive tightening of the thighs around his legs, drawing him further in her heated core. He obliged pushing his throbbing erection all the way within her.

A hitched sigh escaped her…

Breathy, desire laced, as she tensed at the intense penetration. Compulsive clutching of her core around his thick heat only heightened the pleasure roaming through her body. Nails roamed over his back in a desperate plea for a release that kept eluding her.

Scratches on his back only sharpened his desire to claim her. He fought to regain himself from the heat swirling through his system. This was intense. He could not remember a time in his life when he had experienced such and it could almost be addictive. Already he could feel his body tightening in preparation of taking that, which was his to take. She was but a human. He could do what he wanted with her.

Pulling out of her, he revelled in the fierce sound of protest that escaped her moist parted lips. Claiming a fierce kiss as his own, he turned her over, pushing her body again into the tree. Not waiting a moment, he slammed into her again fiercely, palming her breasts in his large clawed hands. He could feel the hot sheath stretching to accommodate him at the unusual angle. She was convulsing around him bathing him in heat and he knew that he was going to come. He pushed into her once… twice… three times.

She screamed, Her thighs trembling from the exertion but she could do nothing about it. Her orgasm was hard on her. She didn't even know if she could move anymore and suddenly nothing else mattered but the intense pleasure ravaging her delicate body. She felt the hot flush as his seed shot through her and there was a sort of pleasure in that feeling. His hands had snaked around her tightly as he'd met his own orgasm and as he held her tightly groaning from the pleasure of a satisfying orgasm she pretended that he was hers to enjoy.

Slowly their pounding hearts slowed till its deafening beat left way for the peaceful patter of a storm that had died down. They stayed as they were for an eternity and more. Then he moved and she gasped. He was still aroused. He growled as pleasure still moved through him.

She tried to pull away. "No more, please," she pleaded with him. "No more. I can't do this anymore." Her conscience was starting surface. She had allowed these stranger complete liberties to her body and it had to stop now.

Now, even as her body clenched around his quickly thickening length within her.

It would lead to nowhere and she was not doing it anymore. She would think of it as a minor laps in sanity and then she would move on. She didn't know if he would abide by her wishes.

Suddenly she was fearful. _What if he does not listen? There's no one here to stop him and why would he listen anyway seeing how I've behaved today and yesterday?_ She tensed. Waiting…

He growled in frustration as he felt his previously willing partner stiffen in his arms. Running his hands over her body he slowly pulled out of her. He made it a caress so that as the gasp left her lips he couldn't stop the satisfied look that came over his face.

"You will show up here again tomorrow night." He silenced her rising protest. "If you do not show up then I will be forced to hunt you and you do not want that."

She looked up at the man who had thoroughly explored her body but a while ago. She could still feel him in her, Pressing her bruised, abused body into the tree for support she couldn't believe it. "I can't do this anymore," she repeated. "I do not even know who you are—nor do I want to know. This was just a… a I don't know… something but its over now so lets get on with our lives."

She shivered as the wind touched her damp skin and quickly bent to pick up her clothing. She missed the dark almost violent look that crossed over the youkai face at her suggestion. It was calmly suppressed by the time she had risen.

"It is a disgusting habit of humans to spout lies. They make such a pretty mouth filthy. All I need do is touch you and you would gladly let me take you here… repeatedly." He said the truth so calmly that Kagome felt ashamed of herself.

"Be that as it may, I will no longer do this. I can't so this anymore. It was fun but—" she sputtered in anger as he just walked away.

"Remember what I said human. If you are not here next evening you may live to regret it." And he was gone walking out in his naked glory.

She stood—leaned there staring at the spot, which he had left in utter stupefied amazement. It was just not possible to be that arrogant. Finally giving in to the chill of the night air caressing damp skin, she moved to pick up her clothing. Spotting his cloak she picked it up and unable to control the urge, she brought it to her nose to take in his scent. Shaking her head in annoyance she draped it over her aching body.

"This will protect me from prying eyes" she whispered as she limped out of the park. She knew that that was not the true reason she had taken it and refused to dwell on the fact. Rushing through the damp quiet streets she entered her home, her teeth chattering from the cold. With aching thighs she rushed to her bathroom to set a bath where she could let her tense muscles relax. As she sunk into the water she sighed in relief and pleasure.

Suddenly she started laughing.

She couldn't believe what she had done these last two days. She couldn't believe it. No one would ever believe if she told them. It would be her little secret. Closing her eyes she remembered again the feel of her lover as he took her to places beyond the mortal earth. She was determined that that would be the end of it all but she was worried that he would make his threat of finding her a reality but she pushed it aside. Why would he want to find her? He already had taken her multiple times and no demon would disgrace himself by actively seeking a human anyway.

She smiled at that thought and lay back in the warm soothing water. She felt amazing. Her body was relaxed and she sighed with a satisfied smile on her face. On the next day she would be meeting her boss. No one in the company, at least not on her floor and lower had ever seen the boss. He was a strange one. Private and secretive. It was said he was hundreds of years old. She grinned thinking about it. He was probably wrinkled and grey. She admitted that she was a bit worried and intimidated about meeting him but she was honoured that she had been asked to provide the data on a client that had been stolen from their clutches.

She got out of the tub and prepared for bed with a relaxed feeling. She fell asleep to pleasant dreams of a red eye youkai who couldn't seem to get enough of her…


	8. Heat

Her eyes shot open panicked. The thump of her pounding heart thundered within the quiet expanse of her room. It was deafening. She felt panicked—frightened. Her dreams plagued with the glowing eyes of her sexual tormentor.

_Would he really come to find me?_ This question burned the walls of her mind as she laid on the crumpled sheets of her huge empty bed. Her huge eyes moved to her window. The first light of morning was beginning to break through the horizon.

She couldn't explain the panic that attacked her. She didn't want to die. She remembered her days of travelling through medieval Japan. In those feudal days when a mere 16 year old girl had faced down those creatures. She well knew the power they held. In today's world where many thought them as cool beings, very little did they know that these same ancient beings had once dominated the very world They thought it a novel idea having them walk among us. Like angels or rather demons.

But she knew. 

She knew what they were all about. She knew what they could do. She knew that they were ruthless and that they could kill without feeling the remorse of a conscience. _What if he does come looking for me?_ She really didn't want to die. Since she had returned from Feudal Japan her powers had lain dormant within her as there was no longer a threat and she really didn't think that she was up to it. She did not think that she was confident enough to battle that creature.

She shivered and decided to get out of bed. She was really frightened. "Maybe I'll call in sick today…" she thought as she draped a robe over her body. Walking into her kitchen she poured herself a cup of steaming coffee, all a ritual, as her thoughts were troubled with that of her mysterious dark youkai. She wondered where he came from. He must be from around that area so for all she knew she might have passed him a million times. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest. That thought frightened her to the point where she had to hold onto the island in her kitchen to steady her trembling knees. She raised her hands to her hair, shakily as she took in a deep breath. _Calm down Kagome. You're freaking out for nothing. He's all-powerful why would he want to come after you? You're just an unknown person_ she kept saying it but she did not believe it. There was something about the way he had said it. She knew he would come. In her heart she knew it. That was why she was so afraid.

She finally realised that if she stayed home she would be freak out so she got dressed. Besides, she had a spotless attendance record. After all her missed days at school, she'd sworn to herself that she would never again miss so many days at school or work again and she had kept that promise. Rushing out of the house was one brave woman as she made her way to the huge building in central Tokyo, which was her home away from home.

"You can do this…" her mantra left her lips without her realising it. The day was a bright one and again she purposely chose to take the bus instead of walking through the park. She didn't want to admit it but with her fear was an underlying thread of excitement. She was incredibly excited. Would he really come? Ashamed to realise that she both dreaded and anticipated his hunt. For that is what it would be. He would have to track her down and that was exciting.

She stepped into the building like a queen. So determined was she that she had talked herself into confidence. She waved hi to everyone who went by. Greeted the security who, in turn stared at this radiant woman with jaws agape. She was beautiful. A true angel.

Entering her office, she prepared for her meeting with the owner of her company.

She had never worked as hard as she did that day. Moving with efficiency she rehearsed and rehearsed the data that she had found. As head of R and D it was her duty to interpret the data coming in from the information managers downstairs

So focused was she that she did not hear the light tap on her door until it came again.

"Yes come in," she said absently as her mind focused on her work.

"Hey there 'Gome," a tiny woman said.

Kagome's pasting stopped as she looked up and noticed who had spoken. A genuine smile erased the plastered one that had been about to greet the woman "Shiori! How are you?" she walked up to shake the woman's hand then giving it a second thought she held her in a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages."

Shiori's face took on a wry expression. "I wonder why that is. Maybe its cause you never leave your office? The girls are starting to believe you don't like us or something." Shiori was the secretary for the president and she had gotten Kagome the job. "I got this note from the boss," she said in a hushed voice almost as if it was a conspiracy. No one spoke of their boss. No one said his name or mentioned him in any capacity. They all said he was dangerous.

Kagome raised her eyebrows as she accepted the note. She was already nervous enough.

"Anyway when I saw your name…" she continued admiring the office. "I thought it was a good time as any. See we haven't seen you in like ages and you always decline our invitation. Sooo..." she stretched the word as she turned to look at her friend. "The girls and I have decided. We called an intervention a short while ago. We decided that if you do not go out with us tonight we're all putting an embargo on you" she laughed at her little joke even though it wasn't really funny. "If you decline no one in this entire building will talk to you." She gave a sneaky grin. It was just the way to get Kagome to have just a little bit of fun.

"Hey!" Kagome said good-naturedly. "That's blackmail. You so can't do that." 

"Really?" She feigned a stupid look. "Then how come we did? It's in motion. If you do not come with us you're all on your own here forever. Are you willing to be here on your own?" She was positive that her plan was perfect. They had really missed Kagome.

About to decline, a thought struck Kagome. If she were out with her friends then she wouldn't have to walk through the park or meet her dark youkai. "Okay," she said with a smile

"But come on Kagome. It will be f—" she paused as shocked clouded her face. "Really? Yay!" She rushed over to hug her friend then rushed out the door to tell those who were no doubt eavesdropped. Her suspicions were confirmed when muffled cheers filtered through her door. She smiled and shook her head.

Shiori came back in. "We bought you clothing to change so as soon as we're all done we will change in the private washrooms and we're going partying. We're all hot and single. We'll definitely have fun out on the town." She giggled happily and then gave Kagome another hug before she left.

Slumping in her chair, Kagome took a deep breath and smiled at her crazy friends. She really had missed them. Maybe she did work too hard. She picked up the note in a beautiful small envelop which held the company's logo

To Ms. Higurashi,

I regret to inform you that unforeseen events have demanded my immediate attention and the meeting planned for this day will be postponed for the next day.  
S.Taisho

She read it again and again. So she was free. She was alive for one more day. She almost laughed. Until then she had not realised just how nervous she had been of meeting her boss. With all the speculation around him he was a formidable force to deal with.

She breathed easily as she continued her work. All she had to do now was escape the clutches of yet another powerful youkai. "Whoopee," she said sarcastically.

He pasted the floors of the Taisho Company. _How dare she? _No human defied him. He was superior to their inferior race.

He growled in annoyance as the thoughts rushed through him. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to own her. She was his. He wanted her to know that. No one else could have her but him. No one could control her but him. She was his to do with as he will and she would most definitely know that.

Shiori's voice filtered through the room. "Sir, just a reminder that you have a meeting with Ms Higurashi at four pm."

Shiori jumped out of her skin as a feral growled made it through the intercom. "Cancel it." He said briskly and disconnected. She sat at her desk within an office, which led to her boss'. She was shaky. _I'm so quitting this job. That man is positively frightening_

Taking a deeply needed breath, she pulled out a piece of paper and envelope. Both stamped with the company logo and scribbled a more polite note for her friend letting her know that the meeting would be on the following day when her boss wasn't likely to rip poor Kagome's head off.

An idea popped into her mind and a sly smile showed on her lips. She picked up the phone…

No sooner had the clock struck nine than a light tap came on her door. Ever punctual Shiori and a few other women breezed into her office. She smiled affectionately as she saw Maya, Akira and Nanami.

"Come on Kagome! We don't got all night" She laughed as they pulled her out of her seat and into the private washrooms that only top level management had access to. It was just a life luxurious setting and as each of the women rushed into stalls to change the air of excitement grew.

They all came out dressed to party in jeans, dresses, skirts, tank tops, heels, and jewellery. Laughing with excitement, they all walked out the building. Throwing their clothing in the back of Shiori's jeep they all hoped in the vehicle and the wild night began. By the time they were on the highway the hysterical laughter and screaming had began as they listened to an American CD of Dancehall music. They were heading to a club called "Heat" It was a place where you went to dance. Everyone was hot and sweaty as they danced on the floor. They hadn't been there in months and they looked forward to it. .

'The conversation went all over the place as they reminisced. Every now and then they would burst into laughter. They were all alive with their excitement. It was a Friday night and most of them did not have to work tomorrow so they planned to get drunk and have fun

"Hey Kagome you gotta de the DD." Maya said.

"Oh no!" Shiori said "No way. She'd getting plastered. I'll drive home but she's getting drunk and I will hear no less."

"Uhh don't I get a say?" Kagome was a bit apprehensive but she had to admit that she was excited about the night. " I'll have one or two but no more."  
"Fine then," Shiori said but she didn't mean it. She was determined to get Kagome drunk tonight and nothing would stop that from happening. A sly smile touched her face as the others continued to laugh and talk. "If you say so" They pulled into the driveway of the huge nightclub. There was a line up. They could hear the music already. Parking they came out and cut in front of everyone

A few protests came from those standing out in the cold. Shiori smiled at the bouncer at the door.

"Uh Shi we should go to the back of the line?" Nanami said worried

Ignoring her Shiori said "We're on the list. The Taisho group," She handed him a card. He looked at it then the list and said "Welcome ladies to Heat," stressing the Heat

"How'd you get us on the list for this club"

"I merely called and hinted that Taisho Company had an interest in investing in this company and the owner FedExed me a VIP pass to come check out his club."

"Wait Taisho would never invest in a nightclub," Kagome said

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," She said with a grin and continued down the dark steps. Another bouncer opened a boor for them and they entered a dark room with loud music. They girls screamed as they saw the bodies dancing on the floor.

He was worked up. His muscles tense. He absolutely had to find her. He needed to ease the fire racing through his veins. He really hoped that she had really not shown up. He was so worked up he needed the hunt. That is what he liked about his little human. She knew how to work him up. He actually counted the seconds as they went by. He really needed to go. It was a battle within him to go. He had to leave. He felt trapped. The veins in his neck popped with the restraint he paced on his body to prevent himself from going to find her. He really needed to leave

Pasting the floors of his luxurious suite, he roared in frustration. He wanted to be out there in the dark where he could find her scent. That scent that could make him crazy with desire. But he could wait. Waiting was part of the hunt. He had to be patience. 

Patience was something he was not known for having. He really needed it now and so he slowed and took in a deep breath. _Find your center_

Taking multiple deep breaths he was able to calm himself enough to allow the time to go by. As soon as it was quarter past nine he stepped out his office so that he could enter the elevators. He saw himself in the mirrors. His hair was held back in a ponytail he word a dark shirt which hugged his body in a way that would make any who saw him swoon. His casual pants were made to fit over muscled thighs and taut butt. What he noticed most was the red of his eyes. He was almost out of control. He could feel fangs pointing out of his mouth and he revelled in the beast that resided within him.

As soon as he stepped into the lobby he was struck. Her scent. It was everywhere. She had been here in his building. Not long ago. He felt his body harden. _Yes_. He said triumphantly.

He went out into the park hoping that she would be there and that she wouldn't. He almost howled when her scent there was days old. The hunt would begin. Exiting the park he sniffed the air. The foul scents nearly gagged him until he caught it. It was so faint. But he had it. Growling he started in that direction. _She will definitely be mine_

They were all hot and sweaty, laughing they dragged their tired body to the bar. Ordering drinks they sat down. Shiori frowned at the drink that Kagome had ordered.

"Hey isn't that Orlando Bloom? Oh my God! It's him!" she gushed.

"Where? Where? Where?" they all asked looking around them. She pointed to the back of the bar to which everyone turned to look. Hastily she opened her tiny bottle of vodka which she had snuck in and poured it into Kagome's glass. "Oh I guess it isn't him. I swear it really looked like him." She pouted feigning disappointment.

"Aww Shi you swear everyone looks like Orlando Bloom,"

"Hey it's not my fault he's so hot you know!" she defended herself and felt triumphant as Kagome laughed and took a deep swallow of her drink

"Hey this tastes different" she said looking at her drink "Well its not too bad so..." and she took another sip.

_That's right Kagome. It's time you loosened up a bit._

He traced her scent to a place called Heat. And jealousy clouded his mind. It was a nightclub. She had left him to go dance with unknown strangers. He walked to the entrance to which the bouncer tried to stop him. He gave such a threatening growl that as soon as the human saw his blood red eyes he stepped a side to let him in.

He knew that the music was loud. It would hurt his sensitive ears but he had long learned to adjust his hearing to accommodate the noise of a human world. He stepped in and froze as over the sweat her sweet scent attacked him. It was dark, smoky in there but he could find her anywhere. He walked towards her.

An intoxicated Kagome talked, hiccupped and giggled as she slouched in her comfy seat. She wasn't drunk per say but she felt warm and less concerned about rules. A Sean Paul Song "Get Busy" started to play and her eyes drew wide. "I love that song" she shouted over the roar of the music to which she pulled her girlfriends and rushed to the dancehall.

She started to dance.

She remembered dancing like this when she was a teenager. She was still fit so she could still move her body. She started to grind her hip in abundance in time with the song. Her hands roaming over her body as she danced to the song. She barely noticed the world around her. Lost in the song she did not notice the crowd part to admit a strikingly tall figure she was moving, her body froze as she felt a hand on her hips as a body pulled her back flush against a hard chest. Hot air touched her ears as a darkly seductive voice said, "You're mine," she would know that voice anywhere. A thrill rushed through her as his lips took her ear in his mouth.

Her body was instantly on fire. She started to move her hips in a sway, rubbing up against him. He growled in her ear and it was like an invitation. She started to dance as he held her, his lips moving down her ear to her neck. He ran his fangs over her neck. She shivered. Turning around she draped her arms around his neck and said in a breathy voice "Dance with me," melding her body against him she kissed him then.

He growled. He'd never done anything like this before but she was a temptress, a seductress. He wanted her. And so he did the one thing he never though he would do. He hooked his hands around her waist and pulled her body up flush with his. He spread her legs and pushed his thighs between them as she continued her wanton moves. They were driving him insane and he let her feel the bulge in his pants. He kept her lips captive as he danced with her. They were making love on the dance floor in plain sight. He did not care. It was dark enough that no one would notice unless they were actually looking and so he took great liberties with her body.

Running his hands over her butt he drifted lower as his hands trailed over her velvet black dress to meet her thighs. Pulling the dress up he pulled away from her lips to once again trail his hot mouth down her neck. . He felt her panties and so he moved his hands to her butt beneath the dress to find that she wore a thong. He growled as he felt his cock pulse at the though he could lift her up and take her right there. He grinded against her to ease the ache. He wasn't ready for that he wanted to touch her. Sooth the beast. His hot fingers trailed over an eagerly responsive body. Trailing his fingers to follow the hem of the underwear. It took him between her butt crack and to her pussy where he felt the wet heat.

Her body arched into his as she felt his hands drift under her panties. He was stroking the sensitive skin of her femininity and she felt hot and shivery. Se knew that she would come at any moment. She urged him on with her moans and pants. Arching into him as she held his head which had drifted down to her breasts.

"Please…" she begged him. She needed release. The song was driving her on and his touches were heating her blood

"Oh god…" she moaned as his finger slid into her. It was so bad yet it felt so good. They were out in the open around hundreds of people and he had his finger deep in her. His hands were moving in time with the music so to any who glanced at them they were merely dancing but Kagome was in heaven. She could feel her body clenching around his thrusting finger. She was so wet an slippery.

"That's it. Come for me here in front of everyone and I'll forgive you for not meeting me." He penetrated her with a second finger and she grabbed hold of him pressing her lips to his as she came hard in his arms. A triumphant growl left his lips.

Shiori was watching it all she was shocked as she saw the scary man walk up to Kagome and she just let him touch her like he owned her body. Guilt was racking Shiori as she watched her friend allow this man to touch her so intimately. Maybe putting the alcohol in her drink wasn't such a great idea. She called the others to watch the carnal scene unfolding there on the dance floor as the unknown man brought their friend to orgasm. Blushes rode high on their cheeks.

"Oh my God that so did not happen!" one of them said in shock.

But they realised that the man was looking to doing even more and they refused to let this person have his way with her.

As a team they matched up to her "It's time to go," they said as one of them tapped her on the shoulder.

Blinking, Kagome climbed off of her dark Youkai as she looked at her friends with a highly sexual look on her face. She didn't want to leave yet. She wanted to have more fun with her lover. "Do we have to?" she asked with an almost sad look.

"Yes we do. We may not have work but you do tomorrow remember?"

"Aww okay. Gimme a minute." She turned to look up at him with regret. "I have to leave now."

A moan left her lips as he slowly sucked his fingers tasting her essence. She moaned with longing and turned to her friends "You're sure?"

A unanimous yes came to her. She sighed and looked at him with longing again.  
He growled at her friends but they did not stand down. He grabbed her to him again and kissed her. "Have dinner with me tomorrow," he whispered into her ear. He didn't want anonymous anymore. He wanted to know who she was.

"I do not know…" she said to which he answered with a deep growl. "Okay," she said with longing. "We can meet where we did before and we can leave from there,"

Shiori grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her away. Their fingers drifted apart.


	9. Was it Real?

She sat alone in her room, her face flaming with shame and excitement as images of the past few hours played through her mind. Her head had cleared up slowly and in the dark hours of a silent night, vivid images of a drunken version of herself played out. She was finding that she did not enjoy her wanton behaviour. It was just not something that she was accustomed to. For some strange reason she felt tears drift down her face.

Uncharacteristically, visions of the past clouded her mind, chasing away the illicit images. In those days of her youth when she had believed in love, she had met a young half demon by the name of Inuyasha. She had truly believed in love then. It was the love of an optimistic youth. Love, the kind that could conquer the world. Little did she know that such a thing did not exist, for though she tried and she really had, Inuyasha had in the end chosen another. And yet her heart clung to a love that could never be. She wiped a tear off her face feeling sorry for herself. She never had any luck with men it seems.

She laughed a tiny laugh of self pity as she thought of her behaviour. It was inappropriate and as she remembered what she had done that evening the weight of her actions dawned on her. She never used to be that way. She used to be a good innocent girl who believed in all those good things moms taught.

When had that changed? She wondered to herself. It was not like those things were wrong. Even though they had their flaws, they were still something to believe in.

Something to keep hope alive…

She knew that she had given up on love that day, when she had left the Feudal world. She had believed that Inuyasha had died in that last battle and with his death all hopes of reconciliation had died. She'd found herself lying in her bed one day. Her eyes open wide. Her heart racing. It was like it had all been a dream. No one remembered her continual absences. In a world that had never heard of youkai and hanyou she had been born yet when she had woken on that day she had emerged in a world different from the one she knew. Youkai were common knowledge from that day. She had tried to tell her mother but that had only resulted in many appointments with a therapist. She had learned to keep quiet about what had happened after that.

She knew that it had happened. She knew it absolutely. She had the scars to prove it. But every scar or shred of evidence she had brought forward had been explained away. She had known then that something had changed. Maybe the fight had changed time but nothing was the same anymore.

Even the well… 

She'd cried for months at the true loss of it all but then with her silence she started to forget, convincing herself that it had all been a dream. Her powers had dulled from years of abandonment. She'd explained it all away.

She got up from bed feeling dejected. She hadn't thought of her friends in the past for a long time. She suddenly felt so depressed, it weighed on her and the tears wouldn't stop so she picked up a pillow and went to her computer where she would pour her every thought of that moment on a dairy subfolder she kept in her "My Document" folder. Upset at the unearthed memories that were still so fresh, she let out her frustrations and anger as she mourned for her friends Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, Rin, and Inuyasha.

She felt fresh tears flood her eyes and she did not even bother to wipe them away. Her fingers cramped from typing, she shut down and went to her bed again hugging her pillow.

"Maybe there is something wrong with me. I only seem to be attracted to demons," she whispered in a tear ravaged voice. She just wanted to be happy. Her life was so… meaningless. Get up go to work for twelve hours go home to bed and repeat. The repetitiveness sickened her and only at this moment did she realise this. Maybe that was why she had continued to meet this youkai. Maybe it was because subconsciously she was using him as an Inuyasha replacement, or maybe she just really didn't want to be alone anymore, smiling fake smiles that she did not feel. She wanted to feel like she did in those days. When she fought alongside true friends even if it ad not been real.

She sighed at the uselessness of her thoughts. According to the therapists that she had seen, they were just manifestations of a child seeking a more interesting world than the one she currently resided in. They could say what they wanted but she knew that it had happened. She knew it absolutely… she thought as her resolution wavered. She closed her eyes to find sleep… Tomorrow would be a long day for her.

The tear-streaked face of a lonely woman lay peacefully on her pillow

She opened her eyes ready for a new day. She didn't feel as sorrowful as she had done the previous night but it was decided that the tryst with the unknown youkai would end. She would not meet him anymore no matter how tempting the offer was to her and it was very tempting.

She would remain strong.

Her life may be boring but it was the only one she had so she might as well live it.

With that new pessimistic view she stepped into her office, and prepared for the meeting with the boss. All her work was ready and she should have been preparing for the meeting yet her mind was occupied with a different meeting altogether. _I wonder if he will be upset when I do not show? I know he can find me but I really don't want to do this anymore_ she sighed and sat at her desk with her head bowed.

She got up suddenly, her shoulders squared. She could do this. Picking up her briefcase, she checked the clock one last time and with false determination she headed to the elevator

He sat slumped at his desk…

His mind on a human woman who had captivated him. From his attire one could guess that he had been in that exact same spot all night. The reason, he did not want to get rid of her scent from his body. He took in a deep breath and his nostrils were pleasantly assaulted with her delightful aroma. Craving the touch of her fingers on his body, he let out a disgusted sigh. He had more of his father's blood in him than he would have liked to admit. How low he had come that he would be so consumed by the presence of a human woman. He, who had condemned his father for seeking pleasures from a human. He who had condemned him for loving a hanyou son.

At least in this respect he knew that there would never be a child. The chances of a human accepting the seed of a youkai was slim. He would never acknowledge such an abomination as a hanyou child anyway. He felt repulsed at the very thought of such a creature coming from him. Yet he could not deny his fascination with this woman. He still wanted her, even now as his body swelled with need at the very thought of her. She consumed him in a very intoxicating way. He needed that again. He needed that feeling, that glorious conquest, that first penetration of her supple body, that acceptance of fierce desire they both shared.

Finally he got up to stretch his muscles from a long cramped night.

His body shuddering as his engorged erection grazed over the harsh material of his pants through silken boxers. He looked down at the tented material in disgusted surprise, not that he shouldn't have expected it. He seemed to be in a constant state of arousal recently. He went to his bathroom to comb up the mess that was his hair. He had to at least look presentable for the R and D employee probably up on their way right at this moment. He refused to change but he would at least keep up appearances.

Amused, he remembered the last time one of his employees who had entered his office. The human had trembled so fiercely. The stench of fear though had clung to his office for weeks. He shook his head and sat down waiting patiently, intimidating.

A smooth swoosh caught his ear. A light tap of a foot on the tiled floor and his heart leapt, his body tensed. He did not understand the sudden interest yet it was like his inner youkai was restless. Those light steps seemed to match the pounding of his heart. With each step closer, the fierce drum of his heart grew in crescendo.

As a cool hand touched the door of his secretary's connected outer office his entire being stilled for something. He did not know what but he was waiting for it. With tiny effort the door swung open and he felt an excited pain jolt within his breast. He took in a much-needed breath and he was floored

He would know that scent anywhere. The pound of a drumming heart increased as he forced his body to remain where it was. Indents on a mahogany desk would tell of his mental struggle for restraint as an intelligent brain worked to figure out the puzzle.

She worked for him. That explained why her scent had been in the lobby the previous night. His ningen woman had been just a few floors down all this time.

It was as if Chronos sort to extend the mental struggles as her approach slowed. Each step seemed suspended in time from the one after. A feral growl lodged in his throat as the first knock came on his door. He felt… anticipation. The sounds of those first knocks echoed through his entire body as he sought those years of restraint.

Without further a due, the door cracked open admitting his ningen lover. His eyes opened wide as he looked upon her face for the first time and untold rage clouded his mind…

Stepping out of the empty elevator, Kagome felt a sudden air of… excitement wrap around her. Her heart pounded in an almost fear. This strange sense of anticipation grew with every step she took towards the office.

_Of course I'm anxious. It will be the first time I meet the boss anyway. Its an honour._ she said trying to convince herself

_I'm sure all those rumours of him killing humans were false,_ she continued taking in a deep breath. She couldn't help the fear. She had made it a habit to stay away from youkai because of how vicious they could be. Well except for that brief moment of insanity when she had allowed a youkai to make love to her on countless occasions. But the first time had not been by choice… exactly.

She was a top level employee within the company the boss wouldn't hurt her. Many would notice that she was missing plus they would lose a great asset to their entire business. She was not conceited but she did know her own worth. With that thought, she opened up the door leading to Shiori's office, admiring it for a moment though her own office was much bigger. But for a secretary she suddenly had a great office.

Smiling briefly she turned her mind back to her true goal. The door leading to S. Taisho's office. Giving a firm, brief knock she pushed open the door to stand frozen as she watched the angry face of a man she had convinced herself was a dream like the others. Her heart pounded at what it meant.

She really had gone to the feudal era. It was real and her proof was seating right there before her. But he did not seem too happy to see her and so she took a step back in a reaction to the undiluted fear coursing through her veins.


	10. First Meeting

Golden eyes ablaze with fiery recognition set on a panicked face. Her equally incredulous eyes crashed onto his as a thudding heart pounded through a tight chest. Her face, perfectly feminine in its delicate beauty, was one he would always know. Though it had been half millennia, he would know those sparkling eyes anywhere. Eyes that had stood down all forms of dangers. His ire grew as her wonderful scent wafted beneath his nostrils teasing his incredibly aroused body. He felt disgusted that he had allowed this to happen. She was the one that his demon had recognised as a sexual equal. A human. The one who seemed to be able to satisfy him while keeping him hungry for more and she belonged to his traitorous brother. This is where his anger stemmed from. Kagome. Miko. Seductress.

As golden eyes swept over the woman who stood within his door as if frozen, silhouetted by the shadows of a bright day. He felt his anger grow even more until it threatened to suffocate him. She, who seemed so innocent as she stood within the monstrous space that was his office and home. She who had let him into her body so easily, so willingly. As the memory of her soft cries touched softly against his memory, emotions swamped him, warping desire into something untouchable and malevolent

It must have been a joke to them. They must have planned this. How they must have laughed when he had given in so easily to base urges. What could that have been aiming for? It made no sense. Confusion was not something that he was accustomed to. It ate at him that he had been so week as to give in to a worthless mortal. But something else bothered him even more than those fleeting moments of self hatred. He felt betrayed and the irrationality of that feeling fed the storm of outrage brewing within his stomach.

The bitch. _How dare she do this to him?_ Insecurity clouded his mind for the first time in his centuries of roaming the earth. While he had given himself to her completely, surrendering to the hunger of _mutual_ lust and craving he doubted that she had done the same. _Had her cries of pleasure been feigned?_ It was not unheard of that women would do this. He had just never experienced it personally before. Yet it made perfect sense to a mind that was already convinced of its justifications. _Just the kind of thing his cowardly brother would be known to do_, he thought to placate his conscience on what he knew he was planning.

Intelligence sparkled from dangerous eyes as they watched the prey take a step in retreat. That was always the wrong move when facing a predator. Muscles coiled tightly in preparation for the attack. An inner youkai usual restless stood still for once, quiet as a mind prepared for the conclusion of a long hunt. Her next step found her pressed against the chest of the last man she would have expected to see again in her life. Her breath hitched in surprise as corded arms riddled with muscle and strength tightened around her.

vVv

Stepping within the office of the legendary Sesshomaru Taisho, Kagome lifted her eyes to meet that of the man who controlled her pay check. Words of greeting lodged within a suddenly dry throat as she caught sight of a man she had though was only a dream.

Sesshomaru…

He was a demon prince capable of doing anything he wanted. He was powerful. Dangerous. His was a name that held power. Power over life and death. He had been the brother of her first love. A youkai, whose beauty and ethereal presence had had her staring on more than one occasion. He was so beautiful that it went beyond words to express the effect he had on anyone who was in the same room as he. Yet the air of danger clung to him making that unspeakable beauty even more enhanced. Memories rushed to her. Flashes so powerful within her mind that they almost blinded in their intensity. Of a time, one that she had though came to life only within the deepest slumber. A time within an ancient land where magic and chaos coexisted. She gasped as it all came to her in intensity.

Her cheeks tinged in a becoming pink, her mind settled on those girlish feelings of admiration and infatuation that she had felt for him. Yet believing that one such as he would never return those feelings, she had crushed them within her heart where they would remain buried for all eternity. Yet looking at him now, those girlhood feelings resurfaced with a vengeance, frightening her scaring her. He was beautiful, like an angel, a demon, a god. A mere mortal as she should never ever think of wanting someone like him. Those had been her thoughts in those days also and she had been satisfied with admiring him from a far. Fawning over the being of perfection as she claimed to love his brother. But she knew that she had. She did love Inuyasha at the time. Just it was not the same way that she had felt for Sesshomaru.

A thrill raced through her that he was real. All those years she had convinced herself that someone who define the word perfect like he did could not possible exist on this plain of reality and he had taken a place in her dreams like the others had. But as she gazed at him, a real even more perfect figure of him than before, she knew that it had not been a dream.

Anger…

She noticed it swirling within his beautiful eyes. It almost attacked her with its ferocity. Perplexed, she felt her face sink into a frown as she wondered what had upset him so. Like any creature, accustomed to self preservation she prepared to flee, making sure that she kept her eyes locked with the dangerous being who was aiming all his blood lust towards her. _What had she done? Why was he so upset with her? Maybe…_ But she did not understand.

She felt power swirling around her. The dancing spikes of energy so familiar, so apart of her. _Is this my power?_ It felt like an awakening. Gathering, bonding with her. They intensified her sensitivity to her surroundings, letting her know that she was truly in danger. She had to get out of here. The emotions aimed at her were overwhelming. Her next step in retreat forced her squarely against a chest as firm as rock. She gasped as she made a move to escape. Her eyes widened in fear when steel-like arms corded with deceptively hidden muscle snaked around her waist and pushed her up against the now closed door. A large palm resting around her neck with well-aimed threat. Wide eyes widened as they rested frantically onto the one who now held her captive.

Fear, shock and surprisingly excitement wormed its way within her body. Mortified she forced fear filled eyes upward to meet that of her attacker. Her heart slammed in her chest at the look of anger and… desire mingling in the golden depths. Never had she thought that such a look would be aimed at her. He had always acted like humans were below him. It excited her that her childhood fantasy now held her in a obviously dominant position. Yet it frightened and overwhelmed her.

"Let me go this instant!" She said angry, but the effect of those words lost their strength as he voice trembled on the words. _Who did he think he was assaulting her like that._

"I would be quiet if I were you little miko," he said through clenched teeth as a muscle worked furiously in his jaw. Restraint was not his forte and her voice so soft and trembly was playing havoc with senses that wanted to punish.

Her eyes grew like saucers as she recognised the voice. It was _him_. She felt heat gather in her chest as her heart took up a racy beat. It couldn't be could it? But she had never really seen his face back then. Her throat muscles worked in nervousness as her body coiled up tight with the dominant position he had taken, crowding around her. But she would not allow this.

"You have no right to do what you are doing. This is assault. Let me go or I will call the police." The arm around her neck tightened lightly as he crowded even closer to her. Their bodies were almost touching. Her voice hitched as menace seemed to drip from his pores.

"Is that so?" Drawing nearer, he found his head burrowed within the crook of her neck as he pressed his nose over her skin taking in a deep breath filled with her honeyed scent. A triumphant sound escaped him as he felt her body tremble ever so slightly. Sucking on her neck lightly

"I told you, all I have to do is touch you and you will give yourself to me over and over again. Don't think I do not know that it was you. How dare you think you can fool me?"

_So it really was him._ heart pounding in worry and the magnitude of it all. She sucked in a deep breath. _What does he mean by fool him?_

Indignantly, Kagome opened her mouth to ask that very question, but before she even drew a breath to let the question flow, he was demanding, "What kind of woman are you to let any man touch you just for a business deal? What kind of woman could give up her innocence so easily? What did he offer you to do it? Money? Marriage? Sex," he could barely hear himself, temper growing with each thought that ran through his mind. She was his, how dare she betray him so easily. "You could have just come to me if you wanted someone to fuck you so badly," his voiced suddenly dropped dangerously as his eyes raked over her luscious body from head to toe. An admiringly appreciative gleam shining through their depths. "I would have been happy to accommodate you."

Horror shone through her eyes. She did not understand what he was talking about or who this imaginative person was but she was becoming frightful. "Please don't do what you're thinking." He reached for her hands then. Pushing them both over her head as he pressed his body into hers. Muscles cushion by soft curves. His body was tight with sexual tension. She shivered in spite of herself. After all she had already have proof that she was intensely attracted to him. Their many encounters over the last few days were proof of how responsive she was to his touch.

"You're wrong," she tried to say. She had to get through to him. He was not thinking right and it would only go south from here. But he was beyond reason, so sure was he that she was a loose woman. Her heart lurched within her chest as she noticed the way his eyes roved over her body. So possessive. So much wanting. She couldn't help responding to it. That look, mingled with loathing and desire seared her all the way though her bones. Even while he was accusing her of those awful things she couldn't help responding to the desire. She had always been weak when in his presence.

"Oh no my little miko. You're the one who doesn't understand," his voice softly brushed over her skin, conjuring sinful images of past pleasure within his arms, but there was nothing soft about the way his arms held hers trapped above her head while the other lay around her neck like a shackle. Trapping her, making her seem vulnerable and weak.

Her entire being trembled with anticipation as she felt her toes curl, she almost grimaced in protest at her traitorous body. "You've fooled me once. But you won't do it again… You're trembling," he stated matter of factly. It was almost gentle and for a moment she thought maybe he would once again morphed back into her gentle yet fiercely dominant lover. But as her eyes caught his she realised that though he remained fiercely dominant there was nothing gentle about the look in his eyes as he continued to stare at her unblinkingly, predatorily

"I want you to let me go," her voice quavered with reaction.

"I will let you go little miko," he said in that unfeelingly soft voice. "But not until I remind you why you should never try to fool a taiyoukai."

_Why are you doing this. I didn't do anything._

She really wanted to say this but her throat hurt from where his had his hands pressed to her oesophagus. "Why—" Her words were cut off as his mouth descended on hers with angry passion. She moaned slightly as she felt the bruising force of his sensual lips take possession of hers. She tried to resist. Her eyes closing so she couldn't have to look into his beautiful face as he assaulted her mouth. For a moment true fear coursed through her veins and she started to struggle. She tried to pull her hands free, and as his hands tightened around them. He growled with growing appreciation of the struggle and it only seemed to upset her. Her fear was again quickly being replaced by anger and she started to struggle even more, twisting her body around.

She gasped as she felt her breast rub up against his chest. Pleasure trembling through her at the intense contact. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue delving between her swollen lips. His anger and arousal seemed to be growing with her struggle and he pushed her harder up against the wall. He was holding her securing against the wall, as his body pressed deeply into her. He continued to brutalize her mouth with the kiss that was almost punishing

Kagome could feel the pound of his heart as it beat an excited beat. Hers raced to match it, pounding almost painful against her rib cage. Her breathing was fast and uneven as her anger rose even higher. _How dare he treat her like this?_ Her indignation grew. All thoughts of trying to explain and calm him down escaped her. She shouldn't have to explain herself to someone who just jumped to crazy conclusions. Her only thoughts were to break his strong hold over her being though it was impossible

She could feel the intense heat coming off of him. It seared her. As goose bumps rose on her skin, she realised that she was at a height of sensitivity. One she had never felt before and has his clothed body pressed up against her, the material rubbing over her skin had unconscious purring sounds coming from her. She had never been so aware of her being. Her lips felt swollen from the savagery of the heated assault. But her earlier fear was gone. She revelled in this violent need to match him. She would not cower before him. She hardly recognised this need to match him that rode her. Yet she was not mortal enough to deny the need

His lips moved thickly over hers, tasting her sweetness. "You want me…Not that hanyou…" he barely recognised what he was saying anymore, so lost was he in the temptation that was Kagome. He wanted to plunder her soft folds until she moistened and softened only for him. Just remembering the heat of her core had him groaning into her mouth as he reinforced his attack. He needed to show her who was the more dominant. Thickening even more as the inevitable conclusions of their love making assaulted him. He needed her yet he would never admit it anywhere except within his mind.

"No…" she moaned, the sound rumbling through her throat and as the vibrations travelled over his hand down his body he couldn't stop the shudder that rushed through him. It shook him entirely he had to close his eyes in a struggle to control the temptation such pleasure brought. She responded s beautifully to his every touch. Even in the anger that racked her body he knew that she wanted him. She could deny it but she belonged to him. He could smell her arousal mounting with each brutal lap of his tongue. Intoxicating. He had to have it. More.

Her body heated up blazing into a fiery roar and mortified at this she closed her eyes briefly, trying to come to terms with what was happening. She was rising higher than she had ever risen because he was going to take her in anger. As her lids suck down capturing her in a world of darkness though, she realised her mistake. Scent, touch, taste, hearing. Her other senses heightened. And it made everything that much more intense. As she heard the sound he emitted, they sent shivered down her spine causing her to draw in sharp breaths. With each breath she took his masculine scent into her nostril causing her to moan. Her mouth opening on the sounds of pleasure was invitations and as she felt the slippery slide of his tongue within her mouth her body would clench tightly at the erotic feeling. Feeling his muscled body pressed against hers…

The familiar yet new sensations that assaulted her senses only served to heighten the roaring flame within her belly. Turning her feral need to free herself into something different. She knew then that she wanted to be possessed by him. It drove her to tempting him with her body. It made a mockery of her pitiful attempt at freeing herself. For some reason it angered her even more. She felt self loathing added to the already overflowing pot of emotions rolling through her. She realised that as her anger grew her feminine sensuality strengthened with it. She felt that she could tease him as she wanted without that unwarranted shyness of before. It left her weak. A heat. It spread through her, this sensual heat so that where there was forced cries of passion rang unwillingly from her clinging lips, there now was sounds of a siren that could bring man and youkai to his knees.

"Kagome…" he groaned. She could hear what her moans and writhing was doing to him and for the first time in her life she felt a feline smile stretch her lips. She gasped as she felt his prison hold on her loosen. He ripped the buttons off her shirt in an attempt to free her to him and the sound that came from her was like a most effective enticement to his male senses. He wanted to touch her body. He wanted to stroke her and make her purr.

vVv

Anger sparkling within her expressive eyes, Kagome was a sight, with full lips swollen, lush breasts visible to his naked eyes, he watched as she slumped against the door of his office, an all to enticing sight. 

His shirt had come off at some point during the struggle though he hardly remember removing it. Her eyes roamed over him with just as much greed. All their previous encounters had been within the cover of night. They would probably never do this again and so their eyes feasted on the exposed flesh, causing the other to grow ever more sensitive as the scarce seconds ticked by. She could barely recognise herself as the intense physical desire raged through her taking possession and manifesting itself into such an act that was once sacred and pure to them.

Not once had she thought that should feel like this, want like this, so intensely react to the actions of another. Closing her eyes she tried o make sense of it all. Thought scattered as a heated mouth closed over one puckered nipple. She felt the graze of one canine fang and she cried out at the fierce suckling as his tongue wrapped around her nipple. Swiping the rough muscle repeated over the sensitive flesh. Nails raked over his back in a response that had risen from anger. The intensity of the sensations had her moaning and writhing upon the door. It was like her entire body was focused on that one spot as he brutally nipped and sucked

It was then she admitted to her self that some part of her truly enjoyed the rough treatment. It made her feel desirable. She enjoyed the savagery of it. The miniscule pain of sharp teeth that would make way for sooth heated swipe of a moist tongue. She enjoyed the rough treatment. It drove the fires to impossible heights.

Emotions built up and as this intensity grew she knew that those pent up emotions would finally be released. She needed that. Clinging to him in a drugged sort of euphoria she watched as he quickly released his need, throbbing an almost purple. As he was finally released from the confinements of his clothing he growled, it was downright animalistic as cool air met heated pulsing flesh. But he did not waste time on the feeling. His need was so great that he ripped her panties off, briefly noting how soaked they were. Her scent freed from the panties attacked him almost knocking him over.

"_Mine!_"

Glowing red eyes met hers a second before he plunged into her hard and fast. It was so forceful and urgent that it should have been painful but it was just want she needed. Her body was so ready for him that as soon as that first fierce thrust within her core stroked against her womb, she felt her body unfurl in an orgasm that was so shattering that she was robbed of sound to let it out. Even when he had been rough and forceful, intend to rape her had she not agree, even knowing this she came for him.

His arms tightened around her painfully as with a few thrusts he found himself giving into that oblivion of orgasmic pleasure. It shook him to his core. Never had he felt such intense building of emotion. He knew then that he could not let her go. It did not matter who tried to claim her. In the end she was his. She had always been. She would always be and he was not going to let her live him for that Hanyou.

His entire body quivering in a passion that he had never experienced except when in her arms, he let her go. His anger drained, was replaced with something else. Something he needed time to come to terms with.

With a sinking heart he watch her crumble to the floor. Shock clearly etched into her face. He closed his eyes tightly as he realised what he had done.

vVv

Shocked.

She was shocked, not just at what had just happened, but at what she had done. Her behaviour was inexcusable.

She was trembling. It was shaking her entire being violently. Reaction was kicking it at what had just happened. No he had not raped her. She had been willing almost from the very beginning but it felt like it. She felt tears well up.

_I will not cry._ she said to herself fiercely , I will not cry in front of him! even her mind's voice was trembling. She had really thought that her dark youkai had been someone special. She didn't understand it but it felt like her heart was breaking. She would never allow him to see her as weak again. Standing on legs that threatened to cave beneath her weight, she pressed her body against the offending door. Eyes shutting to contain the enormity of what had just happened.

She looked devastated.

"Kagome..." he said reaching for her. 

"Don't touch me!" she almost screamed it out. Shaking she looked him squarely in the eyes. "I never want to see you again." And she walked out slamming the door behind her as she, with her torn clothing walked to her office. It was then she allowed the tears to fall. She could feel panic setting in.

_What have I done?_ Her heart pounded. _What have I done?_

She should have known from the first moment that she met him that things wouldn't end well. She had to get away. She had to get away. It was imperative to her. Safety. Protection. She had to get away. Grabbing all that was important to her, she left the building for the last time…

Now I get reviews or I'm not gonna update in a while (like 2 months) until I'm satisfied.

Random Reader: Is she threatening us (unbelieving tone)

Vague :You bet your ass I'm threatening you  
Readers (pause) GET HER!!!

Vague86: Kill me and no new chapter. Come on its painless. Just tell me what you think… Please??


	11. Of Tears and Blood

Chapter Ten. Of Blood and Tears

Entering the silent house, eyes blinded through her heart wrenching sobs, she walked as if possessed to her room where she flung herself onto the bed letting the sorrow rack her body. Images played behind her eyes unrelenting as her throat caught with the tears fighting to get out. Her chest heaved in sorrow. It over powered her. She wanted to scream out at how unfair it all was.

All those years of doubting her sanity. She would have preferred to live in the delusion that to face reality. Her lover, the man who had claimed her body so unrelentingly, so passionately was not a man. But a youkai whom she had met in a time she had not believed existed.

_Where is Inuyasha?_ she wondered. But she couldn't dwell on it

As the sun began its languid decent to a waiting horizon darkness began to crawl into her cool room. She shivered at the events of the day. Kicking off her shoes she welcomed the crouching darkness into her heart. Pulling the covers over her to warm her skin she felt pained. Her head and heart pounded together in utter pain.

She should have known. She should have realised that a Taiyoukai could never really care for a human, especially a former Miko who was trained in their extermination. When this had started she should have stopped it. She shouldn't have given in. Regret settled on her chest and she wanted to scream in the frustration of it all.

She did not understand why it hurt so much. It had barely been a week since their affair had started, yet it felt like a lifetime to her. It had not just been mind-blowing sex. She had felt connected to him. Like she mattered. She had thought… But that's not it. She had always had this attraction to him. Even in those feudal days, had he asked she would have given herself to him even then. Curling under the covers she shivered as her brows became damp with sweat. She couldn't seem to care. Her thoughts left her wallowing in the pathetic state that was her life.

She stayed in bed even when her body protested for nourishment. She didn't want to eat she didn't want to do anything but cry. Several times the shrill of a persistent phone penetrated the silence of her home but she ignored it. She knew that it was him calling her and she did not want to see him. Ever. She wanted him to disappear. Her face was streaked with tears. The reason behind her tears were lost but that did not stop them from coming in ferocious waves that racked her entire body

Again the phone rang. She ignored it, tried to tune it out. On it went.

On and on…

Over and over…

Finally she heard silence and she breathed a little easier as another thick teardrop from her red eyes, dampening her stained cheeks and clamping lashes. Her pillow had gone cold from the tears that poured onto it but she hardly cared anymore. Then a deep voice came through her doorway and her heart slammed in her chest in alarm.

"Kagome. I know you're in here. I can smell your tears. Forgive me for causing them. Let me in." It was a quiet command, but a command none the less. She held still hoping that he would go away. Of course it was quite silly as he could find her scent anywhere regardless of her actions. Still she said nothing. She did not want to speak to him. Just the thought of him made her heart hurt.

"Kagome. Open the door before I break it down," he threatened half-heartedly. He knew that he couldn't follow through with that threat.. She was already in too much pain. He could feel it rolling off her in waves and it made him feel … he couldn't understand it.

She affected him so much.

With a defeated sigh, he rested a clawed hand against the wooden barrier that separated him from the mate of his body and heart. His shoulders slumped; he left her hoping that on the next day she would be more composed.

He walked the short distance from her home to his building suit with the sound and scent of her tears assaulting him. It wrenched at his heart, made him feel helpless that she was in so much pain. He had been insufferably cruel to her but it was his way. He had always attacked when he felt cornered or threatened. Too many people had hurt him that he had made it instinct to try hurting them right back. That was how his world worked. The weak perished so that the strong could survive.

He should never have attacked her. It does not matter that she was in league with his brother. Suddenly even her betrayal did not matter. He didn't care if she was selling secrets to the worthless hanyou, her responses to him had been genuine. The hurt look on her face had been genuine. Her confusion had been genuine.

That was all that mattered. He wanted her to forgive him and that thought scared him more than anything else could. Never had he wanted anyone's forgiveness. But then no one had ever had someone look at them the way she had. The betrayed feeling in her eyes had torn at his soul.

With a growl he called himself a hundred kinds of fools for caring what a worthless ningen felt. He said thought it. He said it out loud. Yet no matter what he tried to convince himself of he knew that she was not just a worthless ningen. She had touched something inside him. Something that he had not realised still existed after all those centuries.

As he entered his office / suite, he felt a revulsion. He had violated her in here. She had asked him to stop, she had begged to stop and he had not listened. He had taken her up against his office door, fucking her like an animal.

He felt sick.

She was the one that his body wanted and he had treated her like a common…

A wounded sound escaped his lips followed by irrational anger. Years of repressing the emotions riding him just seemed like a to take its toll. He felt his anger rising. It was pointless and had no substance to back it up but it had the fire and with a fierce deadly roar he let himself go for the first time in years. Control slipped from fingers that had held it so strongly in check before.

Unable to control it, he felt the cloudy crawl of blood lust invade his eyes as the demon took over him. He felt his claws elongate and he just closed his eyes and let it take over him. He was more than over due a temper tantrum after all this time and so with angry relish, he completely destroyed his office. Hour after hour he let his fury on the furniture and equipment that could not defend itself.

Finally spent, he left so that he could spend a night at his estate in rural Japan. He had not gone home for over a month and he needed the peace and quiet to think about life and his place in it. More important than that he needed to know whether or not he could make a place for him and Kagome. He couldn't even find the company important anymore and so he entered his room and fell asleep.

vVv

She woke up to impossible pain. Her eyes shot open as it raked through her body, rushing through her veins like lava. She screamed. It felt hot and fiery. Her heart was racing at a painful speed. It slammed within her chest forcing her to take deep breaths. The world spun as another way assaulted her, tears reached her eyes as she lay in bed suffering. She couldn't move.

_Oh my God! Am I dying?_

She was so afraid but that fear was swept away by another wave of blistering pain. It contorted her body in her way that it should not have been able to make. She screamed again as sharp shards of pain assaulted her stomach. She could feel perspiration drenching her body. She was so afraid.

_Stay still…_ She repeated over and over again through deep calming breaths, but it did not work. The pain within her body continued on. It was almost unbearable. Dragging her body to the ledge of her bed, she dry heaved over and over again, the reflexive gags taking away her control, causing the pain in her stomach to intensify.

_I don't want to die alone_, She was sobbing as she took the miniscule movements to a phone that shouldn't have been that far away. Sobbing she raged as she felt the knife-like stabs within her body. It was searing. Never had she felt so much pain. Her hands shook as she tried to pick up the phone, only to have it fall onto the floor. Crying in frustration she had to lay her head on the bed for several pain filled minutes before she attempted again to reach the phone on the floor near her bed

Struggling to reach the instrument with as little movement as possible she almost laughed through the pain until she felt it again, several piercing stabs through her body sending liquid pain through her veins.

With shaky hands she tried to dial the only number that came to mind, but after several failed attempts hysteria was starting to set in and her fear rose, as did her sobbing.

When she heard the first few rings followed by the, "Hey girl, why aren't you at work?" of Shiori's voice she could only sob in relief.

vVv

Walking into her office at the Taisho Company, Shiori couldn't help checking out the tight gluts on the new security officer of the building. _I wouldn't toast him out of my bed for eating cookies,_ she thought. Then her phone rang. As soon as she picked it up she saw the caller ID of Kagome's home and answered in her usual way.

"Hey girl, Why aren't you at work?"

Shiori felt fear trickle through her body as she heard the tearful sob of her best friend. "At. Home. Come. Quick," was the stifled response before a loud clattering assaulted her ear which she assumed was the phone falling. She was about to say something snide and chastising as she usually did until she heard the pain filled scream. Without a second's thought she ran out the building and into her car. As she broke speed limits to reach the house five minutes away she was busy calling 911. She did not know what to expect but she did not like to be unprepared.

As she drove a billion thoughts entered her mind of what could be wrong and the sound of her friend's scream kept playing trough her mind. She was so scared that she didn't even realise that she had started to cry. _Please be alright_ she said over and over again. "Why won't this stupid thing go any faster!" she all but screamed as she gunned it down the street. 

Breathing a sigh of relief as Kagome's home came into view, she jumped out of the car, the engine barely off. She was frantic as she struggled to find Kagome's house keys among the hundred others in her key ring. Another scream met her ears and she started to cry even more. There were a few people gathering on the street expressing concern as they too knew Kagome but she didn't care about them. 

She rushed into the house as the keys finally allowed her entrance. What she saw she would always remember. Kagome lay on her bed, her skin ashen and she was sobbing as her body shook and shuddered from spasms of what could only be unimaginable pain. The scent of blood touched her nostrils. Then she saw it. There was a growing pool of blood beneath her friend

"Shi-shio-Shiori.. I-I'm s-sc-scary," She whispered through her tears and the shaking of her body

Dropping her things on the floor, Shiori ran to the bathroom soaked up a bath cloth and rushed to her friend. She knew what she was seeing but she couldn't accept it. She entered the room quietly; sitting with her friend she hugged her wiping the sweat from her body. She whispered soothing words to her as the sounds of sirens drew near. "It'll be alright Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you." She said fiercely as a man and woman entered the open door

They took in the situation and quickly ushered Shiori out of the way as they check her Kagome's vitals. Giving her a needle so she could escape the pain they quickly placed her onto the stretcher and rushed her to the vehicle. Hopping into the vehicle with them, Shiori would always remember the fear she felt that day as she heard the machines flat line.

She only caught bits of what they were saying as they tried to revive Kagome. "…pregnant... youkai… too much blood… miscarriage... die," She started to sob as she dialled numbers of friends and family…

--

Remember… review or I don't under for a while. Since you were all nice enough to review I'm posting the chapter early. No review no chappie.


	12. Love and Loss

A/N Thank you to those who reviewed. Glad that you enjoyed the story so far. We're winding down to almost the end and what do i say about this? Thank you god as this story is killing me. I need a break from it. I want it to be over but I truly do treasure all the readers and those who have taken time to review. I'm hoping that this chapter is not OOC but it might be tough I tried to build a good transition but meh enjoy and please be kind enough to review. They are really valued.

A flurry of activity met the entrance of the hospital as Kagome was rushed into the ER. Shouted voices ordered a room prepared for her as they attempted to save her life and that of her baby. Her face was pale lifeless as she lay there. Shiori felt hot tears rush out of her eyes as doctors and nurses dropped whatever they were doing to rush to her friend's side. She didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that her innocent friend had had a miscarriage and was probably on death's bed. She collapsed into a chair that she had been directed to as she waited for the others to show up.

Accepting the glass of water that was handed to her by some faceless attendant, Shiori got lost in her thoughts. Kagome was truly the only true friend that she had and it would kill her if her friend died. She remembered when she had first met Kagome.

These were memories that Shiori preferred to kept repressed within her mind but she was unable t stop the flow of images and emotions that bubbled through. She had been the attack of a vicious rape by a youkai who had believed that humans were whores created for his pleasure. It was through the support of Kagome and her own big sister that she had been able to deal with it. Since that incident, she had kept Kagome close to her heart, vowing that no matter what she would protect her friend as she had been protected.

She did not want to live in a world where good people like Kagome died while vile creatures like her attacker lived for centuries. Rushing to her feet in relief, she through herself into Kagome's mother's arms as they both wept at what could be a possibility.

Friends and family sat within the room, tears flowed as the hours ticked by. It was heart wrenching and many of the other families and hospital staff couldn't suppress slight tears of their own at the love and sorrow displayed by the group of people waiting. This was the part they hated the most of their job. The waiting as tension built in the room. Silent prayers made their way to heaven begging for guidance over a soul that only radiated purity and love.

The doors opened and hearts began to race. All eyes followed the hanyou doctor who came out and Shiori and Mrs. Higurashi immediately burst into tears as they saw the plastered look of sympathy on the kitten face. He looked like he would rather be anywhere than where he was at that moment. This was the part of his job he always hated the most. He almost turned an ran as he saw the knowing sorrowful eyes that pinned him with dread, begging to hear the opposite of what they knew was coming.

Sighing he gathered his courage and walked to the center of the room garnering the attention of all the occupants. A deathly silence sunk over the room. "You are the Higurashi party no?" he asked, his voice cracking. A few nods came his way

"Just tell us." Souta said holding his crying mother.

"I'm very sorry. Ms Kagome had a miscarriage and as a result of the blood lost we were not able to save her life. She passed away at 5:23 pm—"

A scream disturbed him as Kagome's mother fainted…

AN: Hahahaha just kidding. Sorry I thought that was funny. Don't kill me!! Now on with the real chapter this time.  
----------------  
Sorrow clouded the once emotionless eyes of the most revered taiyoukai in those lands. He, Sesshomaru no Taisho had made such a great error to one innocent of the crimes he had laid on her. Running clawed hands over an aristocratic face, he let a slight sigh escape his lips.

Allowing his inner youkai free reign had been a foolish idea. Never one to easily give in to petty feelings of jealousy, he felt shame through his entire being. He had harmed an innocent because of a week _human_ and the shame of that laid heavily on his shoulders. But more than that, what mattered most was what he had done to Kagome.

Reminiscent of the most eventful days of his life he decided to reflect on it. Getting out of bed reluctantly, the youkai prince, dressed in soft cotton robs, partially opened, brushed his loose unruly hair away from his face. Allowing his most regal form a stretch to unkink muscles that had tightened up, he stepped into his shower, attempting to wash away memories of his atrocious behaviour of the previous day.

Stepping out feeling relieved but no less burdened, he picked up his sword, Tokijin. He had not touched it in centuries and with its familiar weight within his grasp, nostalgic feelings floated over him as he remembered an ancient time so long ago where one power came from the ability to take it by force.

Unbidden, images of a certain silver haired golden-eyed hanyou came to mind. His hanyou brother Inuyasha. Though of base birth the pup had been the only worthy opponent. Sneering, disgust at his fellow youkai he was unimpressed that of all the centuries that had gone by, only a hanyou had ever been his equal in power and battle.

But that was not true. One Sapphire raven had proven herself his equal on many occasions. His intricate dance of the blade stopped as sudden pain clenched his heart. Frozen in a position of promised death, the pale youkai grew even more so as his sword and arm drifted downward resuming a relaxed position.

Pain. That is what he had just felt at memory of the young Miko. Attempting to analyse the emotion, he found no ready answer. She had been the only one brave and strong enough to free his father's fang and had on many occasions shown a grace and strength that one her age shouldn't have possessed.

And in this world, more than half a century later she had given him her body freely, proven herself to be his equal in the game of pleasure. He growled as his body tightened in remembrance of their most decadent encounters. She had been so free and responsive. Why had he not known that she was that self same Miko?

Kagome…

That she had existed for near over five hundred years. This was the only explanation that came to mind. With all the powers that she had possessed, she had still been mortal and with time comes age and for mortals the inevitable touch of Thanatos (Death).

_How was it that she had lived that long a time?_

Unconsciously his dance of death began again, agile moves of a lithe body accustomed to the rigors of intense physical workout. A slight shin of perspiration coated the corded muscles sheathed within translucent skin. As he moved, his beautiful hair flowing, gliding on the wind, his mind drifted back to the mystery that was Kagome Higurashi.

Had it been fated that they would meet again? Questions assaulted his conscious mind. No matter how she came to be in this time line, be in reincarnation or sorcery, she had touched him. In a way that no other had. His fiercely beautiful face formed a frown as he once again stopped the moves of a well-honed body.

She had touched him. He had not realised it at the time but her honeyed responses and ability to satisfy him like no other had began to play with his cold demon's heart. He had longed to find out her true identity. She had become his obsession. No one had ever had such power over him that he would lose control multiple times.

She had brought out of him a passion unlike anything he had ever encountered. The game that had been something of sport became a dangerous tango of need and desire. And now it was to late to fix the problems.

Even with her continued rejection of him his body called out to her. She was his addiction. An Aphrodite, Cleopatra, Circe. She was the one that caused his youkai's soul to feel peace after centuries of battles and warring.

He couldn't let her go. Letting go of his most priceless sword, he glided to the ground in a graceful swoop, dizzy at the thought of never holding her again. Burying his face within the grasp of poisoned claws, he felt sorrow, like he had never felt before.

_What have I done?_

For all his dislike of ningen, she had captured his heart. He cringed at what this meant. Again his brother came to mind. He had treated him unfairly. As they say "Hindsight is 20/20". It was only when it was too late that he realised his errors. He did not hate his brother anymore, Inuyasha had proven himself countless times to be worthy. How could he hate him when he could hardly contain visions of little dark hair pups clinging to a laughing Kagome.

The images floored him. And searching his heart he found that he could not find lie in the thought. He stood up abruptly as this dawned on him. He had changed so much in the past half century. Maybe it had to do with the changing world around him. He worked with so many hanyou and ningen who had proven to be more loyal than his entire court of youkai.

Maybe with his maturity he was able to see what his father had. Humans had a great capacity to love. Unlike female youkai, a ningen would dedicate her life and her heart to the one she believed was worthy of it. He had seen it many times and had felt slight pangs of envy. Now he wanted Kagome to feel this way about him. He wanted her to look at him with love filled eyes. He would do what he had to, to accomplish this.

Unfortunately for the enlightened youkai prince, it was a little too late. As he made plans to reconcile with his bastard brother, a family sat within a hospital room praying for the life that could have been saved with but his presence.

vVv

A flurry of activity met the entrance of the hospital as Kagome was rushed into the ER. Shouted voices ordered a room prepared for her as they attempted to save her life and that of her baby. Her face was pale lifeless as she lay there. Shiori felt hot tears rush out of her eyes as doctors and nurses dropped whatever they were doing to rush to her friend's side. She didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that her innocent friend had had a miscarriage and was probably on death's bed. She collapsed into a chair that she had been directed to as she waited for the others to show up.

Accepting the glass of water that was handed to her by some faceless attendant, Shiori got lost in her thoughts. Kagome was truly the only true friend that she had and it would kill her if her friend died. She remembered when she had first met Kagome.

These were memories that Shiori preferred to kept repressed within her mind but she was unable t stop the flow of images and emotions that bubbled through. She had been the attack of a vicious rape by a youkai who had believed that humans were whores created for his pleasure. It was through the support of Kagome and her own big sister that she had been able to deal with it. Since that incident, she had kept Kagome close to her heart, vowing that no matter what she would protect her friend as she had been protected.

She did not want to live in a world where good people like Kagome died while vile creatures like her attacker lived for centuries. Rushing to her feet in relief, she through herself into Kagome's mother's arms as they both wept at what could be a possibility.

Friends and family sat within the room, tears flowed as the hours ticked by. It was heart wrenching and many of the other families and hospital staff couldn't suppress slight tears of their own at the love and sorrow displayed by the group of people waiting. This was the part they hated the most of their job. The waiting as tension built in the room. Silent prayers made their way to heaven begging for guidance over a soul that only radiated purity and love.

The doors opened and hearts began to race. All eyes followed the hanyou doctor who came out and Shiori and Mrs. Higurashi immediately burst into tears as they saw the plastered look of sympathy on the kitten face. He looked like he would rather be anywhere than where he was at that moment. This was the part of his job he always hated the most. He almost turned an ran as he saw the knowing sorrowful eyes that pinned him with dread, begging to hear the opposite of what they knew was coming.

Sighing he gathered his courage and walked to the center of the room garnering the attention of all the occupants. A deathly silence sunk over the room. "You are the Higurashi party no?" he asked, his voice cracking. A few nods came his way

"Just tell us." Souta said holding his crying mother.

"Kagome has lost a lot of blood due to her near miscarriage. She is currently in intensive care and her and the baby's chances of survival are very slim. It seems she has lost the will to live. It's all in her hands now. We have done all we can for her now she just has to fight. In instances like this we ask that family members and friends visit her and talk to her. Remind her why she must live." With that said he prepared to leave only to be stopped by the mother.

"My baby's pregnant?" her surprise was audible, tear streaked face looked up at him asking for answers. All she had heard was that her daughter was in the hospital on death's bed.

He seemed to blink in surprise. He had assumed that they had known why she was in the hospital. "My apologies Mrs. Higurashi?" he waited for confirmation. "Your daughter is pregnant with the child of very powerful youkai. Because of his strength and her weaker human body, his seed is able to take root within her much quicker than most humans. However, miscarriages between ningen and youkai or hanyou couples are common as the female body realises that the seed is not of the same species and tries to eject it. Rejection of a youkai's seed is common and in most cases it is simply a miscarriage. But your daughter's body seems to want it out with a force we have never witnessed before. It's like a war. She's trying to save the baby but her body wants it out and so the loss of blood is draining her. She has stopped fighting and if it continues as it is then she will not last the evening."

He left then to allow them their moment to talk amongst themselves. He could tell that it was a loving family and they would try everything within their power to try to keep her alive. At this point though he just didn't know if it was going to be enough to save both of them…

I update slowly cause i forget. Review and ill remember. thanks to Wizzy16 for reminding me via review XD btw any of you play ms? if so are you on windia server? then Whisper Keitien!


	13. Valued Life?

She could feel herself floating. There was no sense of direction really. Awareness came slowly to Kagome and she prepared for the pain. There was none. All that remained was the dark world that surrounded her being. She felt her heart pound out a beat of rising panic against the bones of her ribs. _Am I dead?_ She questioned on one in particular. All that answered was the oppressing silence. Her panic grew.

Self pity kicked in and the tears of so many regrets settled upon her solidly, taking away her breath. _That was not how it was supposed to be,_ she sobbed heart wrenchingly. _The girl always gets the guy and they live happily ever after_. But her tears did nothing to solve the problem. Their depressing factors only increased her despair. She felt nothing trapped within a dark world of death? Near death? She did not know but if it was death then it was most definitely hell. No god would take her away from life just after things got bad.

She tried to calm her heart. The thudding echoed within the silent void that she was trapped within. How did she get here, the paramount question within her mind. She tried and tried to summon the images of events preceding her death.

Pain…

It assaulted her mind, like massive strikes of current shocking through the recesses of her mind. But the images came then. She saw it all. Her life, Sesshomaru. It had all happened so fast. What had ever encouraged her to seek this man—no youkai out? At first though she really did not have a choice. He had taken her against her will but not against her body's desires. She had craved him and like an addict she had accepted his violent passionate love making every single time he came to her.

But that last time…

Pained memories of the last encounter flashed through her mind with such vivid clarity that they had her gasping in shock at the look of lust and wanting on her face… in her mind… She had wanted it. She had wanted him. She had always wanted him. It was just how it was. Yet he had taken her in anger, made her feel less than worthy, like dirt, like a cheap whore. Maybe that is what she was. She had given her virginity to him without even knowing who he was. Hardly a protest came from her when he had first taken it

Maybe that was why she was so upset. That he had realised her loose tendencies and had treated her like what she really was. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered her wanton behaviour. A bitter smile touched her lips in the dark world that she resided within.

But then the images changed to something else.

She saw herself…

She saw herself on a bed…

She saw herself on a bed in pain.

A gasp left her lips at the ferocity of the spasms racking through her remembered body. It shook her and pushed through her body like a demonic possession. She saw it, the pain. It was on her face, in her mind, her body. It lasted for hours upon hours and she had no idea how she endured it. Humans. The things they can endure. Yet she had made it to the phone and as she saw the images of her body trembling violently as she called her friend she started to cry. What was wrong? She did not know what was wrong with her. Was this the cause of her death? It had to be.

Then she saw it.

Blood…

"I'm bleeding," she gasped.

_Yes you are,_ a quiet voice said deafeningly within the void of physical darkness. She started in fear

"Wh-who is it?" she asked quietly, timidly afraid that it may be the devil coming to harvest her soul. Brilliant light exploded through the void, blinding her. She gasped at the assault on her retinas Slowly opening her lids to realise that the dark oppressive void had changed into a bright pink world.

Confusion marred her face as she wondered what was happening. Then she saw her. Herself? She was looking at herself. Shock widened her blue eyes. An exact double of herself stood before her. The only exception was that she wore the traditional white and red Miko uniform. "How is this possible? You can't be me. I'm me."

The unemotional face of her double stared at her for a moment letting the silence drag before responding. _I am a physical representation of your Miko powers combined with the power of the Shikon no Tama buried within you,_

Blinking in even more confusion, Kagome asked, "The wha? Shikonotama? What's that?"

_You have forgotten._ The powers responded almost sadly. _It is thanks to you that ningen, hanyou and youkai still exist freely today yet you have forgotten. No matter I will fix that._

Heat ensnared her, blinded her in its brilliance, assaulted her mind. Then they came. Images, a well, Inuyasha, Naraku, Shippo, All her friends. She remembered and tears came anew as she realised that her closest friends were gone now. She would never see them again. Covering her eyes with her hands she wept for lost memories and family. She remembered it all. Everything and she know knew what the Kagome-miko meant.

_You remember. You should never forget for your memories are all that are left of that time long ago. No one remembers it except a few powerful youkai._

A blanket of weary tiredness settled on Kagome's shoulders. It was all just too much. "Tell me. Why are you here? What do you want?" she asked in a defeated voice. She was so tired all of a sudden and she just wanted to sleep. She wanted to fade away into oblivion and never return where the memories hurt so much.

_You are dying_ came the grave words. Yet they held no impact to the young woman. She could hardly care anymore. She just wanted to sleep and forget. Sleep and ease the constant pain within her heart. _Please listen to me. I can feel you fading. You are human and you have a choice. Choose to fight for life._

"Why should I bother?" she said in a defeated voice. Lines of weariness marred her face. "There's nothing waiting for me in life. At least in death I know that the pain will stop."

_You're wrong. There is something waiting for you in life. Your baby._

Silence…

Silence……

Silence………

"W-what?" Her voice shivered with the rest of her body. "What baby? I'm not pregnant." Fear and hope wormed its way into her heart.

_Yes you are. You are pregnant with Sesshomaru's child. The child is draining you this is why you are so weak. You have not come to terms yet with who you are and so as the child drains you I am forced to try to eject it from your body. You triggered this with your fight with the baby's father. And now you have a choice to make._

"I don't understand what you mean?" she was struggling to come to terms with the new information. She couldn't be pregnant. It was just not possible. Well it was but someone like her just couldn't be pregnant. She didn't know how to _be_ pregnant.

_Well I, Your powers, sensed your upset directed at the youkai prince and in reaction your mind is telling me to get rid of the baby. Your upset with him is jeopardising yours and the baby's life._

"I'm pregnant?" she said stupidly, shock still foremost on her mind.

_Yes you are, but you wont be for long if you do not listen._

"I'm listening," she said, her hands going to cradle her stomach protectively. She was pregnant. With Sesshomaru's baby. A smile spread across her face. She was pregnant with Sesshomaru's baby.

_You have to fight for the baby. Fight for his or her life. As right now either you both die, the baby dies or you save the two of you._

"I don't want my baby to die. I don't want to die either." Determination rang within her voice. It laced itself within her heart and strengthened it as well as that of her baby. "I want to live. We will not die."

_As you wish_

Darkness.

_Not again. I don't want to die_Tears clouded her eyes as a hoarse croak escaped her lips

"Kagome?" a soft hopeful voice whispered. "Kagome?" it came louder as rustling was heard. Her eyes drifted open to gaze onto that of her family members and friends. "Oh my god She's awake." The room erupted into a abundance of noise as questions of concern fought with each other to gain her attention. She fell back into sleep

When next she opened her eyes she was greeted by morning light and quiet serenity of an empty room. She inexplicably felt drained and emotional. So much had happened in so little time. Tiredly her hands creepy over to her stomach. So flat yet within there was a baby. A little child. Her baby. Hugging herself she let a few tears slip down her face before she wiped them away. She was strong. She would handle it like all other single mothers. She had enough money and she could still work for a short while before she began to show.

There was no way that she was going back to Sesshomaru. He had spent years drilling his dislike of hanyou into her mind and she would never let her child face a father who wanted his or her death. She would never let her child near that man. Her head moved forward to the opening door. A tired smile graced her face as her mom and Shiori entered.

They smiled back as they hurried to the bed with words of sympathy and love floating around them. Reassured of her place in their tiny family, Kagome burst into horrible tears of fear and sorrow. Her feelings were finally allowed to surface.

"Mom," she sobbed. "I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby." And the tears renewed at the gravity of the situation. She was going to be a mom.

"We know sweetheart." Her mom said also close to tears seeing her first born so torn. "I didn't know that you were seeing anyone much less being intimate but honey just know that we will be here for you." Her mother paused as some thing dawned on her. "Finally I'm going to be someone's grandma," she said smiling kindly at her daughter.

A teary laugh escaped her daughter as she remembered all those times when her mother had begged her for grandchildren to pamper and spoil. "Yea mom."

"So…" she hesitated, somehow sensing that it was a difficult subject. "Who should we call?" Her heart seized as her daughter's face closed with grief and heartbreak. It was as she had thought.

"No one," came the cold almost unemotional words yet the silent tears that slid down her face belied the truth of those words. Her hands snaked around her waist again, protectively. Her baby would be safe. No one would ever hurt her child

Not ever…

vVv

The peel of the doorbell wrenched through the quiet house interrupting the sleeping couple. A grunt and a groan was its answer as a pale clawed hand sneaked tightly around the dark haired woman fast asleep in the bed.

Again the bell rang more insistent that time. "G' awy," came the muffled shout. One could hardly blame him. It was early morning Sunday. No one was awake at this time of the day. Taking a deep breath, he sighed contently at the feel of his wife next to him

Again the bell rang and it was met with an angry growl from the male and a, "Answer the door Inuyasha," from the female. He growled again, grumbling as he got up to do as his wife bade. "Stupid people don't know when to go away… waking me up on a fucking Sunday morning… solicitor I'll rip their fucking heart out," he grumbled stretching. Unkinking muscles that had knotted up during the night of restful sleep. Clad only in PJ bottoms, Inuyasha opened his front door with a "What do you w—" the rest of his sentence ended in a gurgled groan.

Sesshomaru stood in his doorway holding onto his throat, poisoned claws sinking beneath flesh. "Good morning to you too little brother. I think it's time we had a little chat. Don't you think?"

-------

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	14. Product of Love

Chapter 13: Product of Love

An emotional smile touched her lips as she watched the children running around the massive cafe. They were her life. Her everything. Kusanagi and Saori Higurashi. Her twin children born from the Inu-youkai prince Sesshomaru Taisho. She felt almost teary looking at her precious angels. They meant more to her than her life itself. Barely two years old the twins were so intelligent as they conversed and played with a bond common to twins.

They ran to her, launching themselves into her arms. They giggled as she tickled them. She loved them so much. As she sat at the café in her new home in England, UK, she couldn't help drifting back to the past. Memories were so precious. They held the past and lessons for the future. So much had happened in her life. From the birth of her children to quickly leaving the country to struggling to make a home here.

Their birth had not been easy on her fragile human body, yet as she watched the boy with his platinum curls and raven-haired girl ran around she knew that she would do it again. It was a beautiful Sunday and they were at tea within their favourite café. The children always loved it there because they served the most yummy hot chocolate. No one treated them badly because they were half and half. They knew that they were loved, not only by their mother but by all their family members. No one judged them or made them feel inferior in anyway. She had learned how much that hurt a child from listening to Inuyasha.

"Children, Be careful," she called as they nearly ran into a young couple, who only smiled indulgently at the quickly apologizing children. She couldn't help noticing how Kusanagi resembled his father. He held the same crescent moon and some of the markings though not as many. He had pale skin which had a healthy glow to it. He looked like he would grow to be just as tall. She was disappointed that he had not had the pointed ears of their uncle but she figured they would have a better chance in this world without them. They both had ears like their father. One could almost mistake them for pure demons and that was probably because of the strength of their father's blood. Her daughter, Rini as Kusanagi called her looked so much like her self. With a golden eyes and soft curled locks she had the look of a happy baby girl. She was always smiling and would grow up to be a beautiful woman.

Her heart seized in a mother's love as she watched her son aid his little sister. He had always been so protective of her. Since that time when she had thought that no one loved her because she was a hanyou. She had heard some children saying mean things about her and had ran away thinking that no one loved her and the little man, no bigger than knee high had found her being bullied in their favourite spot. She didn't condone violence of course but she had been proud as he protected his little sister by fighting off her attackers. They had built a bond then she knew and he always protected her.

She always wondered whether it was wrong to take them away from their father but in her heart she knew that it wasn't. He had spent years stating his dislike of hanyou. She would never let her children face that kind of pain. They would have family that loved them unconditionally no matter what and Sesshomaru was not someone who could do that. He had never wanted children anyway. Especially not from a human. Yet it still sometimes pained her that he hadn't wanted them. How could he have been so callous about his own children. She sighed as she called them to her. They giggled as thy raced around completely ignoring her. She grinned at them and continued to sip her lemon tea.

She didn't know why she was thinking about it right now, but her mind wandered to their birth.

Kusanagi.

Her precious little warrior.

He had nearly not made it. He'd been born with a weak heart and it had stopped beating after he had been born. She felt the sorrow clouding her mind as she remembered feeling the pain of her little daughter preparing to be born while looking at her little warrior being rushed out of the room. He had been so pale. So beautiful. All she could do was pray. Pray that he would start breathing. She could still see hi m on the little gurney, tubes in his nose and various parts of his body. So alone. So weak.

Thank God for the Sick Kids Hospital. They had a unit within the hospital and had taken over. But those hours had been so hard. Struggling to bring her little princess into the world while crying for her little boy who might not have made it. She didn't know what she would have done if he had not made it

But when they ad brought him back into the room days after her delivery of Saori, his pale skin no longer blue with death his curious golden eyes looking at her with such an innocent expression. She had known that she would protect them both for eve. As he was laid in her arms next to his beautiful little sister. She would make sure that they would never suffer again ever. Her smile quivered as she remembered the stress of that day. No one could ever really understand what it felt like to lose a child unless they had experienced it. That heart wrenching sorrow that threatened to suffocate. That fear that made every second feel like a millennia.

But they were alright now. Nothing was wrong with them. They were happy and healthy. She had named her son Pheonixe that day. He had risen from the ashes of death to bring his bright happy smile to the world. He had come back to the world to help protect the innocent joyous laughter of his sister. He had returned to the world so his mom would not feel the loss of such a magnitude. With Sesshomaru not wanting her children it would have destroyed her to lose him too.

"Kusanagi. Saori. Come here guys. It's time to eat. We don't have all day you know!" she called with a happy smile on her face. They raced over to her and took their seats as the college waitress came to place their milkshakes before them.

"Milkshake! Milkshake! Milkshake!" they chanted happily, wringing smiles from the patrons of the café. It was nice to see children happy. It brought a happy laugh from Kagome. "Do you have to do that every time we come here?"

"I only so it so Rini will be happy," Kusanagi said with an infectious smile. She ruffled his hair with a smart comment and a, "Drink your—"

"Kagome?"

Her hands froze in hid air as her mouth laxed in shocked surprise. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. _It couldn't be. After all this time? It just can't be._ Her mind flashed back to a time long ago, and tears threatened to flood forward in memory. It just couldn't be. She had missed him so much. She was afraid to turn around. Afraid that it was her imagination. She clenched her hands to her heart trembling slightly.

"Who's that man mommy?" Saori asked looking at the man coming to them. "He has hair just like Kusa!" she giggled hugging onto her brother's arm. He in returned gave her a little squeeze as was his way and went back to observing his mother. She seemed shocked.

"Kagome?" he said again, less confident as she had not turned so it could have just been someone who looked like her. But then she turned. _Oh my god! Kagome…_ he was assaulted by memory and at that moment he realised how much he had missed her. It had been so long. Way too long. Why had he not gone to find her earlier? "My God Kagome," his voice shook slightly and so he cleared his throat to stand before her.

Kagome turned as the voice came again. It wasn't a mistake. It really was him. She got up on shaky legs as her tears came then. There was nothing that could have stopped it. She could audibly hear the scraping of her chair on the wooden floors as it was pushed back with her knees, yet it was like she was an observer. She felt numb with surprise and happiness and before she could control her reaction she through herself into his arms.

"Inuyasha!"

His arms wrapped around her shaking body. She still smelled the same, more mature but still the same.

Kagome…

He clenched his eyes in joy as she cried in his arms. Not caring that others had stopped to watch the reunion. Running his clawed hands through her hair he comforted her with soft growls to ease the tears. She just continued to say his name

Saori began to cry as she saw the strange man holding her mommy and getting up, she threw herself against her mom, hugging onto her leg for dear life. "Don't cry mommy. Please don't cry." Kusa came over to her prying her from his mother as he tried to comfort the chibi Kagome. "Don't worry Rini. Mommy is just happy."

Letting her go Inuyasha looked down at the children and his eyes grew. _It couldn't be._ But as he looked into the twin pair of golden eyes there was no way to doubt it. "Kagome?"

Tensing in his arms, she quickly let go; warily she moved to stand in front of her children. The move was purely protective. Wiping her eyes she asked him to join her. Her eyes narrowed as she took in his shell-shocked expression.

"Go ahead I know you are dying to ask."

"Are those… Sesshomaru's children." He asked taking a sit next to her and the children. He watched as Kagome picked up the hiccuping little girl and hugged her to her.

"I'm also sure you already know the answer to that."

"Oh man! Kagome! You and Sesshomaru…" he seemed contemplative as he then said. "So he wasn't kidding…"

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome silently inquired as she held her little girl close to her. The sun was setting in the quiet village-city lending a comfortable homey feel.

"Nothing…" he said lost in thought. Sesshomaru definitely didn't know about this. What was going on? "I can't believe you're a mom. How have you been? I'm sorry I didn't come looking earlier but I thought it would be best if you didn't see me. Knowing our relationship."

She smiled at him. It was almost a sad smile. The happiness of innocent youth no longer shone through her eyes. "I understand Inuyasha. I don't mind. Though for a few years I had thought that my time in the Feudal Era was possibly my imagination. There's so much I want to ask you…"

They spent the next hour reminiscing on the past and finding out about each other's currently. Inuyasha, she found out had married a woman named Aurora. She was also a hanyou like him. They had one girl named Kotaru and a son named Minoru. They were happy together and had been together for almost two hundred years. As her eyes laid on him she couldn't help noticing the changes. He had grown up. Almost resembling his older brother. His hair in a ponytail, his cute ears stood up proudly. She had introduced him as their uncle and Saori had immediately climbed into his lap reaching out for his ears. Giving Kagome a pained look, he had indulged her by lifting the little girl up so she could fondle his airs with a "cute uncle puppie…" Kusanagi had walked up to him and gave his hand to his uncle in a shake. Kagome struggling not to laugh had quickly sipped her tea at the formal, "Hello. I am Kusanagi Higurashi. It is a pleasure to meet you." She was really very proud of him.

Inuyasha then walked them home after calling his wife letting her know that he would be home a bit later. They were on a working vacation in England staying at a home that they bought. He promised to introduce her to his wife.

"I'd love to meet her Inuyasha. When can we meet?" she smiled as they walked to her step, Saori in his arms while Kusanagi stood next to him, wanting to make a good impression to the impressive Hanyou just like him.

"How about next Sunday. Same place. Around the same time." He smiled as he took in the sweet scent of his little niece. He had yet to mention anything about Sesshomaru's part in it but he knew how Kagome was. She still had yet to free him of those Subjugation Beads and he didn't think he would like to remind her of that.

"Okay Inuyasha. I can't wait. Maybe one day I'll get to meet your children also."

"Oh don't worry about that. Now that I've found you, you'll be seeing a lot of me. But don't forget to bring the children. She'll just fall in love with them." He said giving Saori another hug. He noticed a similarity in the young man to his father. There was that standoffish attitude yet the little boy had no qualms about hugging his mom or sister. It was just that he didn't like anyone else around him.

Bidding him goodbye, she entered her mom feeling fluttery and light. Like a major weight had been taken off her shoulders. It was happiness. Finding a long lost friend. As she prepared the children for bed, she floated on cloud nine her mind fixated on the meeting with Inuyasha. There was something within her that she couldn't understand. Maybe it's because he had proven without a doubt that all that had happened before was real. It really had happened.

The smile remained on her face for the rest of the evening. It hurt her face but she couldn't stop it. It was just that she felt so great. Showering, she sank into her bed dreams of a silver haired Tai-youkai floating in her dreams. How she loved him. She really missed his touch. Those years without him had been torturous and only in the cold emptiness of her bed did she admit that she had loved him. That her heart ached for him…

--------------------

As the Inu-hanyou walked the solitary trek back to the cafe where his car waited, he redialled his wife's cell. He told her completely what he had learned and what he planned. It was risky but it was necessary that he did it.

"You sure you want to do this love? As from what you've told me of her. And you've told me a lot. She will really be upset with you. She may not forgive you." She said expressing her concern.

"I know that. But they're both suffering. She's not the same girl I remember. Besides he has children. He does not even know that he has them," he felt reservations as he knew that his brother wasn't the most charitable towards hanyou but Sesshomaru had grown to care about his own hanyou brother so why shouldn't he love his own children.

"There I agree but from what I know of your brother I can easily guess why she did it and honestly I don't blame her."

"He's different now though. I know he loves her even though he has never really said it. But after she left he changed. Do you remember that day he first came to see me? I mean did you see how he acted? That's so not Sesshomaru like. She changed him."

"I know. Well do what you feel is best and I'll stand by you though do remember. Sesshomaru is really dangerous and he can seriously hurt you badly. But then so is Kagome so be prepared to handle it."

He smiled as he listened to his wife. Love clenched his heart as he thanked her. "I love you Rora. I'll be home in half an hour." They hanged up and he quickly dialled his brother who was still in Japan.

"Hey bro," he greeted when the prompt reply came to him.

"What do you want half-breed?" came that familiar cold voice.

"Is that anyway to greet your favourite brother?" he joked instilling a mock hurt tone into his words.

"You're my only brother and if you continue to waste my time we can fix that as well."

"Fine. Fine. You know that competitor that I'm up here dealing with? Well something major came up and we kinda need you here. If not, the deal's gonna go sour and we'll lose majorly on this… like in the millions." Quiet greeted him so he took it as a sign to continue. "I've set up a meeting this Sunday at a local cafe. Here's the address. Make sure you're here or you'll completely regret it. This needs you here."

"Fine. I'll be there. Make sure you don't do anything stupid." And he hang up.

"You're welcome!" Inuyasha shouted into the dead phone. "Ungrateful wretch. I go through all this trouble to bring him to his children and do I get a thank you? Fuck no!" he grumbled. "Bastard…"

--------------------

Forming an instant friendship, Aurora and Kagome sat at the pub talking comfortably, laughing and recalling the events that had happened in the past. Though her laughter rang through it, lacked something. The married couple couldn't help passing glances around each other as they noticed this. She was laughing but it was like something within her was dead.

Saori and Kusugani spent the time playing running around as they always did. With youthful cheer they raced around the chairs bumping into everything and everyone. Patrons only smiled as they were accustomed to it and honestly thought that the children were adorable. They had come mainly to see the happy children and some of them were guilty of spoiling them, bringing them little treats, buying them candy. But could they be blamed? The children were just too adorable for their own good

Unaware of the new customer, Saori cannoned into him. He stopped and looked down at the little girl. She burst into tears as the force of the collision had thrown her onto her bottom. Bending down he picked her up. "Are you all right little one?" he asked in a deep aristocratic baritone.

"Hey put my sister down. You made her cry," his platinum curls framing his smooth face, Kusanagi took up a defensive pose as he prepared to defend his little sister.

He nodded n approval. "You must always protect the weak." He said noticing he little boy's stance. Bending to put the sniffling little girl down, he froze as a scent assaulted his nose. She had wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in the crook of his neck. _It can't be._ he took in another whiff and his eyes opened wide in shock. Bending down on one knee he tried his best to sooth the child but he was unaccustomed to such things and so his clawed hands roamed awkwardly over her back. His attempts to sooth seemed to work as the little girl slowly stopped hiccuping but she refused to let him go.

"Where is your mother little one?" he asked just as he heard the, "Rini! Kusa! Where are you children?"

With a happy giggle she pointed to her quickly approaching mother. "Mommie!" she said happily.

"Kagome." he said with shock, his heart seizing. Emotions assaulted him. Memories were powerful things. They held the past and lessons for the future. So much had happened in his life.

"Mommie!" the little angel said in his hand, hugging onto her newfound friend.

"Inuyasha!!" she almost screamed with anger.

"Kagome…" he whined knowing he was in deep shit.

"Mother… who is this man. Make him put Rini down." Kusa said growling at the youkai holding his sister. She looked surprised at her son, as she had never heard such a sound come from him.

"Inuyasha!" this time she screamed. "SIT!!!" her voice ringing with her anger and fear for her children. "Look at what you've done you – you SIT!"

He cannoned into the floors of the café. She had never 'sat' him that hard before. He had to question whether it had been a smart thing to bring them together. The fear in Kagome was so obvious as she looked up at the silent Sesshomaru holding his daughter in his arms.

On shaky legs she stood there as if frozen, ignoring Aurora going to aid her husband hitting him on the head with an angry, "baka!" and aiding him again.

Sesshomaru placed the little girl down into the care of her brother and walked to Kagome, grabbing her hands as he pulled her away. "We need to talk. Inuyasha watch the children…"

Review or i wont post next chap for months. and yu know im not kidding. ill forget aboutthe story otherwise and when i get to it well be half way through 2008


	15. Final Chapter

**Final Say. Read THIS!!**  
_-sniffles- well everyone. It's over. Last chapter. Posted on my 21st Bithday no less! Wow I feel so sad that it is done but I am incredibly proud that I completed it. See I've never been able to complete a story before and so I thank you –bows to all readers and reviewers- this was truly a great journey. One that I will always remember. I know that I've only ever written short chapters like 4-6 pages and I had forgotten what its like to sit down and write until your fingers ached but I wanted it to be done on the last day of the year (14 pages on the 14th chapter). I though that that was appropriate. So please enjoy the final chapter of Eyes of a Hunter and hey let me know what you thought my pitiful attempt at a love story. Tell all your thoughts and feelings about this story as this is your last chance._

I really loved this chapter. I cried when I reread it and I must say Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing is truly the best out there an without further Ado 

PS Dont forget to wish me happy birthday! Im 21 WOOT!!

Chapter 14: Eternal Love.  
Wringing her hands nervously, Kagome sat within the moving vehicle as she watched the world go by in a muted rush. The flickering lights of street lamps became a blur of orange fire as they raced down the streets in uncomfortable tensed silence. She avoided looking at the seething being next to her. His silence belied the turmoil running through him. Gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles, emotions stormed through his expressive golden eyes. Peeking a look beneath her lashes, she felt her heart reinforce its pounding as she felt the tension rushing out of him in waves. Fear came then; uninvited and she couldn't stop the melancholia that settled on her shoulders.

After all these years, here he was. He had hurt her when he had denied their children and now he wanted to pretend that he wanted them. And she was not mistaken. His stricken look had said it all. If she could get her hands on that meddling Inuyasha she would sit him to the opposite side of the world. _How dare he make these kinds of decisions? He never even bothered to ask her, her reasons for keeping her children away from the older Taisho_.

With a huff of annoyance her anger escaped and laid way for the depression to reaffirm itself. Her shoulders sagged in fear as she thought of the talk that would come from this confrontation. He was a powerful man and he could take her children away from her if he wanted too. She really didn't want that. She loved her children. They were her life. Her hands clenched against her heart in pain at the thought of them being gone from her. Memories flooded her mind…

--------------------

_Opening her eyes to a world after her acceptance of her pregnancy, Kagome was faced with three women, two of them she knew quite well, her mother and Shiori. The other was Shiori's older sister who owned a multimillion-dollar firm in England._

Looking into the worried face of her mother she knew that the older woman was worried and needed to know what had happened. Her eyes refused to meet with that of her mother's, in shame as she remembered her last encounter with the Inuyoukai. A sob caught in her throat as she felt the hands wrap around her slouched form. She took in the sweet familiar scent of her mother and was comforted.

"I know it's hard baby but you must tell us what is going on. We need to know what happened? I did not like getting a call from the hospital telling me that my baby was about to die." Her voice caught in her throat. "I never want to get a call like that again. You know with the death of your grandfather, it's been hard for me. I do not want to lose another loved one. Please tell us what happened?" she pleaded to her little girl who suddenly didn't look so little anymore. Her Kagome was a woman. Smoothing the hair of her only daughter, she patiently waited along with the other room's occupants.

Looking up into the eyes of her parent, Kagome's cheeks heated up. With a boost of courage, she told her story. She knew what they were thinking when they heard it all, but she wouldn't keep it from them.

"… then that Saturday, I went into work. Remember Shi how the meeting had been postponed? Well suddenly the boss he-- he attacked me. He was so angry accusing me of all kinds of outlandish things. I had realised that he was Sesshomaru from the past, but I hadn't realised yet that he had been my Dark Lover. It wasn't until he touched me that I knew. And his anger angered me even more as he was angry for something I didn't even do. So…" her words trailed off in embarrassment.

"One thing led to another and we ended up having angry sex in his office. I knew that I went willingly but in the beginning I knew he wouldn't have listened to me even when I begged him to stop and it made me feel dirty that he had changed our special connection into something so vile and disgusting and… and…" she choked on a sob, her head bowing so she couldn't see the anger in Shiori's eyes as she listened to it all.

"I left but then he came to find me, I just didn't want to see him. I hated him at that moment. I hated everything about him. It was after he left that it happened. I remember waking up with such pain. I had never felt so much pain before. I lay there suffering for hours. Only finally I forced myself to call Shi as I couldn't think anymore. Next thing I know, its so cold and then darkness."

She looked to everyone to see their reactions. Her pale face was tear stained as she retold her twisted love story. "I know that we ended it bad, but I don't want him to not know about his child. I know he hates Hanyou," she whispered the last bit showing her insecurity of him accepting her child. "But I really don't think it's fair to keep it from him. He has to know." Her eyes pleaded with them for their understanding.

There was no judgement from her mom or Shiori and her own sister. All she saw was understanding and a little anger. Shiori was the first to speak. "I don't think you should tell him. I remember the tales you used to tell me about him and his brother how he always tried to kill him. You shouldn't tell him." Her words laced with a malice that had Kagome looking at her with surprise.

"I know but it's not my place to take away his knowledge of his child. If he does not want to know him or her well then I will accept it but it's not my place to make the decision for him." Her voice was firm with her conviction as she looked at her friend, a pleading underlying the words.

With a mighty exasperated sigh, Shiori gave in. "Fine but on one condition. I will go bring him here tomorrow. If he accepts your child then I will forgive him for hurting you… in time. If however he does not accept it then you will move with my sister and I to England. She wanted to protect you from the pain of bearing a hanyou child in this prejudice environment. England, they are more accepting of such things."

The sister took that moment to say her piece. "When Shiori told me of her plans I must admit I was a little hesitant as though I know that Shi had a bad time with her encounter with a Youkai I didn't know if yours was bad. But after hearing this story, I am more than happy to give you the assistant VP position within my firm. Shiori took the liberty of showing me your resume and I believe you will make a great addition towards our success." She gave Kagome a warm smile, feeling sorry for the ordeal the young woman had gone through.

Kagome had agreed hesitantly, positive that Sesshomaru would accept the child yet when Shiori had returned with his message her heart had shattered. **"He didn't want a hanyou child. He had only used her for the novelty of fucking a ningen."** Her decision had been easy then. With a heavy heart she had said good bye to everything she knew and loved in Japan and as soon as she was given the leave from the hospital she had left the country to make a home for her and her child in England

--------------------

As the memories faded, Kagome felt sorrow at those heart-breaking words, yet here he was now, pretending that he had not said them. _Maybe he had thought she would abort the child. Maybe that was why he was so shocked. Did he believe that she was so uncaring?_ Those thoughts resurfaced her ire and with a stoked fury she demanded coldly, "I would like you to turn this car and return me to my children."

He ignored her as he pulled into a driveway of an elaborate mansion. Lost in his own thoughts, he turned the engine off to escort her to the house that was his vacation home whenever within the country. With a grace practised for centuries, he slipped out of the vehicle, completely ignoring the fury coming off his companion in violent waves. Opening her door for her, he offered his hand. With a huff and a slight rising of her chin, she disregarded the hand and walked out on her own accord. She didn't know what to expect but she was not going to let him soften her up with kind actions.

They entered the beautiful home; Kagome seeing that she had no choice in the matter, took off her shoe and followed him into the sophisticated kitchen. They had yet to say anything much to each other and the tension between the two was building impossibly high.

"Would you like something to drink?" he requested in the deep baritone that had invaded her dreams on a nightly basis and she felt nostalgia set in. Longing fierce and powerful assaulted her, making her want for those brief days long gone past.

"No thank you. What I would like is to know what you want." She said standing at the door, a defensive attitude stiffening her posture. Her eyes grew wide as he stalked to her, predatory. He touched her cheek, running his claws over the smooth skin and a look of longing raced through his eyes before it was stifled.

"Please take a sit Kagome." Her eyes grew hearing the "please" escape his lips. She felt heat within her stomach at that simple touch. Her breath coming out in tiny painful huffs as her stomach clenched tightly.

"O-okay…" she stammered, her resolve gone for the moment as she blindly allowed him to lead her. A heated blush spread across her cheek as she sat at the island within the kitchen and her lashes lowered demurely. After all this time, he still had such an intense effect over her. Opting to ignore him, she chose to enjoy the beauty of his kitchen, white marble and black stone coordinated to create a modern masterpiece.

She was startled out of her wondering gaze as a glass of orange juice was placed in front of her. "Th-thank you." She said forgetting her earlier declination. Taking a sip she looked up at him nervously.

"Why did you not tell me?" he asked suddenly when the silence had become unbearable.

Her anger spiked at those words then. _How dare he?!_

"I did tell you. I asked Shiori to tell you and she said that you said you didn't want a hanyou child and that you had only used me for the novelty of "'fucking a ningen.'" So I saw no reason to harass you." She looked up at him in anger then, but within those swirls was a hurt that had not left in those near three years since their last encounter.

"I never said any such thing. As I remember it, your friend Shiori came to me that day and told me that she was taking you away from me so that I would never hurt you again. She never told me anything. I knew that you must have told her of what had happened between us that last time we had made love-"

"Had sex!" she said fiercely. "That is not how you make love."

With a pained look of guilt and hurt he inclined his head in acceptance of her words, "had sex. She asked me if I enjoyed fucking a human and causing her pain. Yet she never told me of your pregnancy. She instead mentioned how much she hoped you didn't get pregnant as giving birth to my filthy hanyou spawn would only darken the world." He looked at her, gauging her reactions. "I must admit when she said this, I became upset and threatened her. She begged me to hurt her so that you would hate me even more. She even went so far as to strike me. Yet being a superior youkai, I spared her life only because I knew that she spoke the truth. I only decided then that instead of attacking her I would give you a few days to cool off before I came to you. Who knew that you would have left the country? I spent the last few years looking for you yet I found nothing." He well remembered those days…

--------------------

_Stepping into his building, he hoped to take in the familiar scent of Kagome after being gone a few days. He had spent time with his brother, burying the hatchet, as that was what had begun the entire affair. Yet being bereft of her scent plagued his mind. He needed to see her, thus far she had not answered her phone any of the hundreds of times he had called._

Entering his office with a downed heart, he sat trying to concentrate on the work that needed his attention, however all he could think of was that hurt look on her face when he had been done with her. The sorrow in her voice. He relived their entire encounter. That a few days could change his world so drastically. His ears perked as he picked up the sound of someone in his secretary's outer office. Shiori. She would know where Kagome was_. Getting up, he went to her. She started as he spoke. It slammed into him then, her hatred for him._

"Well if it isn't Mister High and Mighty, Sesshomaru Taisho. I hope that you are proud of yourself," she said turning to look at him.

His eyes narrowed at her words yet it would do no good threatening her in her state of anger.

"You know. I really thought you were different than other Youkai. When Kagome came to work here, I told her that the youkai boss was different than all the other vermin youkai out there. I told her that it was one of the safest places that she could find herself working. You know. But then I hear of this—this stupid thing that happened between you two. You hurt my friend. I trusted you and you raped her. Did you know that I was raped also by a youkai?" she said bitterly. Her eyes shadowed as she remembered the pained event. "I know that _your kind_ has no regard for us and I bet you she begged you repeatedly to stop." He flinched at the truth of the words.

"Did you hear her when she asked or did it turn you on more?" she was screaming now in her anger. Her body shook uncontrollably.

"Well you see, she nearly died because of what you did to her. But you don't have to worry. I am taking her away. Away from the likes of you. You will never see her again to hurt her."

His confusion grew as he listened to the angry woman's tirade.

"What is it about you youkai? Do you enjoy fucking ningen women? Is it because you think we are so below you that it turns you on sleeping with the animals? Do you get off on causing pain? Is that it?" she cried wiping away her tears with an angry swipe. "You know what? I hope she doesn't give birth to one of your kind. A filthy hanyou born with the blood of Sesshomaru Taisho would only darken the world… cause more pain." She wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her friend. He needed to suffer like she had.

He growled then, the sound fierce as he felt clouds of red filter through his eyes. No one threatened his child unborn or not. He was born of noble blood and no would speak to him thusly. He almost lost himself to the need to defend his name when he heard a triumphant laugh. The tiny sound from the woman was enough to stay the attacking youkai.

"That's it. Hurt me. Kill me. Ensure that Kagome never speaks to you again. Never forgives you. I would gladly die right now if it would make Kagome hate you." She said, venom laced the insane words. But she was right? Kagome was already upset. She would never forgive him if he hurt her dear friend.

Shiori shrieked in anger as he stopped just in front of her. In an act made to incense, she slapped him across the face with all the strength in her body. His head swung t the head as the red darkened to an almost black. His need to kill grew almost beyond his control.

"Leave my office and never return or your life will not be spared a second time." He all but growled, fighting to control his anger. He wanted to hurt her so bad his beast called for her blood but he would spare her if he ever hoped of gaining Kagome's forgiveness for his actions.

She cast him a hateful look before storming out of the building. That had been the last time that he had seen her. And little had he known then that it would have heralded Kagome's disappearance as well. He anguished over the years spent looking for her. Yet it was as if she had vanished off the face of the earth.

---------------------

He was pulled out of his reverie when she uttered, "How dare you lie about such a thing?" her voice shook over unshed tears. She didn't know what to believe anymore. "You forget. I know full well how much you disliked hanyou. I spent years listening to you threaten Inuyasha!" she shouted feelingly.

Her hands shook as she held the glass of barely touched juice, some of it spilling over the side to tarnish the pristine surface. She scarcely noticed as she sat there looking into space. He said nothing.

"You know," Kagome whispered, "I did want to tell you, even knowing how much you disliked hanyou. I believed that as a father, you had the right to claim the children or not. I thought I was prepared for it. After the near miscarriage—"

"What? You nearly miscarried?" he asked, shocked as the pieces fell into place. His heart ached as he thought of what he could have lost without even knowing it.

She laughed bitterly at his words. "I know. It was only fitting. Don't you think? See I'm a Miko and you are Youkai. We are natural enemies. And as I was so upset with you, my powers took the baby as a threat to me and thought it best to get rid of them. Of course we all nearly died. It was touch and go for a moment I was told. All I remember was the pain. I didn't even know it was normal to hurt that much." Her tears spilled then as she remembered.

"But I fought. I fought because I wanted you to see your children. I wanted to love them. I knew that even though you were not there I would at least have them and they would never doubt that they held my heart. Of course at that time I didn't realise that they were twins." She wiped at her tears in anger at her weakness. "I always knew that you wouldn't accept them. I was even a little afraid that you would threaten to kill them like you had Inuyasha so many times but even then, I still clung to this hope in my heart that even though we wouldn't have a fairytale romance you could at least love your child."

She looked into his eyes then. He was so silent as he mulled over her words, realising his error. This had all been his fault.

"I am grateful to Shiori and her sister as they gave me a means to escape from the pain of your rejection. But I never realised that breeding between the species was any different than a normal human pregnancy. You see, for the hanyou to be born properly there had to be multiple transfusions from the youkai parent to keep the child alive, as the human's blood is not strong enough and they don't always survive. It is why there is such a high mortality rate for hanyou children. Kusanagi was born dead. His heart stopped beating after he was born. He was so beautiful. I had fought to keep them alive, hoping my Miko powers would be enough and no doubt they worked but not as well as your blood would have. You cannot even imagine what it's like to carry this child within you, bond with him and then to watch him. Lifeless." Emotion drained from her features.

"All I could think of was all the experiences that we would not be having together. My little boy and I couldn't be with him as they took him away as I had to give birth to his little sister." Her words died down then as she started to sob remembering the pain of that moment as they had taken her child away to try to revive him.

He moved to stand behind her laying his hands on her shoulder to try comforting her

"Don't touch me!" she shouted through her sobs, trying to pull away, but he only held on tight. Turning her around so that he could look at her. She screamed in frustrated anger pounding her fists weakly against his chest, only to end in a heart-wrenching sob as she held onto him tightly, shedding her tears. His arms wrapped around her shaking body.

Nothing more was said as he soothed her with tiny growls meant to ease the tears. His hands playing through her soft hair as her sobs filled the quiet room. They stayed like this until her tears had died down. He didn't let her go, instead his arms tightened around her briefly before returning to their previous state of comfort.

"I apologise Kagome, for my part in this. I promise you on my honour that I never said those words to Shiori. It is as I said it happened. I would have never said anything so heartless upon hearing that you carried my pups." He fell silent for a moment. All that came from her were tiny tremors and hiccups from crying. He did not know how to comfort her as the sorrow blanketed her in its cold grasp.

"I never hated Inuyasha because he was a hanyou. I did not really hate him period. I was merely upset with him for something that had happened a long time ago. I believe it is best that I tell you so you understand and can believe my words.

"From the time I was but a pup I had always looked up to my father. He was the most powerful youkai ever to be born and I was proud to be his son. But as time grew by, my adoration became something more. I didn't want to be just like him anymore. I wanted to surpass him. But my chance to do that, to ever prove that I could become more powerful than he was, was taken away when he gave up his life protecting Izayoi and her son. I did not really hate Inuyasha. I merely resented him and his mother as they took that away from me. So I would not have been upset had I known that you bore my pups." He said as he continued to hold her.

She started to cry again hearing those words, clinging to him, praying that it was not a dream. If what he said was true, then her children's life had been jeopardised because Shiori compared her involvement with Sesshomaru with her own rape. Her children had nearly died because her friend took it upon her to involve herself in something that did not involve her. She had lied.

"I want to speak to see my children." She said, suddenly needing to be with them, to hold them, ascertain that they were alive.

"It is late now Kagome. I think that you should rest. I will take you to them in the morning but you can call them. I am sure that they are very worried about you." He picked her up and carried her to the room next to his. She nuzzled sleepily into his chest, taking comfort from his scent. Her arms tightened around him briefly before sleep claimed her.

He entered her room and sat on the bed, admiring her. She was so beautiful. She had done a great job with his pups. For the first time that night he let joy enter his heart. _His pups_. He was a father. Suddenly he was anxious to see them again and would make sure that Inuyasha brought them over first thing in the morning, but right now what mattered was their mother. Kagome.

"Wake up Kagome. I'm about to call the pups." He shook her gently as he whispered the words to her.

She whimpered a bit, holding him tightly before her sapphire eyes opened. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"So it wasn't a dream?" she asked breathlessly.

"No. I am real." His arms tightened around her a little before he let go. I am going to call Inuyasha now so you can speak to the pups. They will come here in the morning so we can all discuss what's going to happen now."

Her heart slammed with a secret yearning for a happily-ever-after but this had never been a love story. There was no way he would suddenly proclaim undying love for her and her brief hope wilted with pained longing. Those were brushed away as the happy voices of her children flooded through the speakers of the phone. Saori had cried for a little while because she missed her mommy but Kusanagi had comforted her and in no time the children had settled in for their little 'vacation' with Uncle 'Yasha and Aunt Rora. They were happy that come morning they would be with their mother again though and with happy giggles and mock kisses they bid her goodnight.

Snuggling into her pillow she let a sigh escape her lips. Her world would change so drastically come morning. She really hoped her children would handle the changes. Sighing again she tried to go to sleep but it just could not come again. She was just a bundle of nerves. She needed to relax. Her head turned to the doorway at the tiny knock.

"Do you need anything?" he asked looking like an angel, framed in her door. Longing gripped her being. He was ethereal, whispery long hair flowed around him. It wasn't as long as it used to be but it was still very long. Clothed only in soft cotton night pants and an open t-shirt. Her eyes memorized him for on the morrow the memory would be all she had left of him

"Shaking her head no, she declined his offer. With a nod he turned to leave taking the door with him.

"Sesshomaru…" she called. Her heart trembled as he paused on his way to closing the door and looked at her with his golden eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can you—" she faltered, her eyes escaping his grip. "Can you not leave yet? Please?" Her head bowed she waited for an answer, but it never came. She almost felt like crying after a while and nothing came. Sniffling, she lifted her head and her eyes collided with his as he knelt at the side of her bed. His clawed hands touching her face lifting her chin tenderly. They looked at each other, the light from the hallway being enough.

Her breath hitched as his head lowered and he captured her lips. It was so tender, so soft. She whimpered as her lips clung to his. Her being shook at the first intimate touch in years. He pulled away slightly and looked at her, fire sparking within his golden orbs. Pushing her hair away from her face, he ran his thumb over her moist lip before he bent down and sucked the lip into his mouth.

The heated feel of his fanged mouth sucking on her lip, ignited a fire within her stomach. The moist heat sent her pulse into a wild flutter and with a little sound of wanting she moved her hand over his shoulder enjoying the taste. He let go of her lip and captured it again, his tongue slipping into her mouth to get a taste of her and he moaned. His body leapt to life as sparks of fire ignited his blood and he couldn't stop the growl that escaped his lips.

Stalking her he slowly climbed onto the bed, straddling her hips before he kissed her again. She could fell his heart hammer with reaction every time he took her lips and feeling a little bold she trailed her human nails over his bared stomach, enjoying the ridged feeling of his muscles clenching with each touch of her nails. He was growling into her mouth with wanting as her touch sent blood stiffening into his shaft. Pulling away, he started to trail tiny kisses down her chin and cheeks.

"You are so beautiful Kagome. No one has ever made me feel as alive as you." He whispered as his lips touched her ear, before drawing the lobe into his mouth to suck. He hmmed heatedly, hearing the moan that left her lips. Wrapping his arms around her arched waist, he brought her body flushed up against his so she could feel his arousal, thick and hot even through his pants. "You are the only one who can arouse me so fast." He growled heatedly as he pressed closer to her, rubbing his arousal between her legs for a tiny moment before catching the action. He needed control. Taking multiple deep breaths he growled again before he started to trail kisses down the side of her face to end at her neck's juncture. Nuzzling his face into the crook of flesh presented to him, he couldn't help taking in a deep breath of her scent. It wrapped its way around his being heightening his need to an almost unbearable.

He chucked as he felt the answering tremors rake through her delicate being. Taking a tiny nip of her skin, he felt insurmountable pleasure infuse his being. She tasted better than he remembered. Unable to resist the temptation that was her body, he couldn't stop his hands from drifting beneath her clothing to explore the soft skin that waited for him. Pulling away from his exploration of her neck, his hooded eyes took in the look of pleasure on her face as his hands drew near to her sensitive flesh and nipples. He relished the look that could come on her face when he touched her where he body needed it. He wanted to see the desire cloud her eyes until she was lost to it.

He could see her chest rise and fall harder… faster as his clawed fingers drew near the wanting flesh. She was just short of panting as he trailed a claw beneath one breast. Growling as her aroused scent spike he did it again and again he was assaulted b the ambrosial scent. _I want more_ he thought as he trailed his fingers over the skin. As one claw scraped over a peaked areola, she shivered, her eyes darkening to where they appeared black within the darkened room.

He groaned appreciatively as he felt goose bumps rise upon her skin and unable to resist temptation any longer, he delved into the heated touch of passion. Cupping her breasts within his warm palms, he placed chaste kisses upon the clothed peaks as his arms played a dangerous game beneath her shirt. Her reactions were enough to spend him to that that deep dark place where only pleasure resided.

Groaning, he lifted her into a sitting position so he could remove her shirt. A shuddering breath escaped his lips as he watched her lustrous black hair cascade down her shoulders in a wanton display of temptation. He gave in her siren's call and took a bared nipple between his teeth. Sucking on it until the owner begged him raggedly for mercy. Even then he waited but a bit more before he granted her, her request, only to repeat the action with the twin nipple. By the time he had left her flesh, she was a shivering mass of want and desire.

Smiling predatorily at her closed eyes, bare chest rising rapidly, he ran his hands over her body in worship to her beauty; caressing her sides and feeling triumphant when he was rewarded with a breathy moan and a shudder. He gave in to the need and placed gentle kisses against her stomach and ribcage, gracing the entire expanse of flesh with his version of reverence. Dipping his tongue into her navel he marvelled as she gasped and arched over into his touch, breathless moans pleading for more.

That after all the pain he had caused her, here she laid before him, offering him her body so freely and passionately. He was not worth it. He was not worthy of her trust and openness and he would make sure that she did not regret this night.

With an act of hurried impatience, he pulled her skirt and panties off her body in one graceful fluid move wringing a gasp of surprise from her lips. He gave her no time to protest. Simply, he continued his adoration of her body, his lips so near her heat, her aroused sent almost tempting him to forgo the foreplay and take her right then, but then that would not do. So calling on his patience reserves he continued his slow tortured path down her body, paying homage to her soft thighs as his lips left a heated trail that blazed long after he had left. Her chest raising haphazardly fast her senses coiled as she prepared for his touch where she needed it most.

She was so aroused. Her concentration focused solely on his slow path, sweat gleamed off her forehead as she begged him in moans to get it over with. She was so sensitive her female heat felt chilled wit the focus she placed on it. Yet he did not touch her there, he continued around her moist need, caressing her bottom. Her hips had started tiny thrusts of want, unconsciously relaying what she needed.

A scream of release left her lips as his tongue flickered over her clitoris. The brief touch conveyed itself to her in the most urgent of messages sending her into a mind-blowing orgasm. Shaking violently she cried out as he held onto her thighs and took her into his mouth his touch stabbing into her and unable to control her deprived body, she came again, his name on her lips.

With a satisfied growl the inuyoukai felt his organ pulsate with the pleasure he was giving her, her cries of satisfaction driving him crazy. With a move bordering on violent, he shredded his clothing off his being. He was trembling with his need. Deprived of her warm body for so long, he was nearly crazed with the need to plunge into her sweet welcoming heat.

He hovered over her body, lifting her head so she could look at him. He gave her a tender kiss before he sank into her. She felt every minute detail of his penetration and her almost virginal body, after years of abstinence, clenched around him tightly in moist heat. His arms trembled with the force it took not to take her violently as his body was screaming at him to do. Instead, with a tensed body he waited for her to give him the signal that she was ready.

Finally, her back arched taking more of him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. It was what he was waiting for, with unsuppressed passion he unsheathed himself within her sweet heat and plunged into her repeatedly, her name on his lips as he sought oblivion within her arms. She cried out her passion, her hands clenching tightly around his bottom as he pushed his way into her. She could feel her body pulsing, drawing closer. Trying to slow down her nearing orgasm she try to lessen her hip's thrust, yet her body was not cooperating. In no time she felt her muscles clench tightly around his pounding shaft as she screamed her release, her body shuddering as chills of pleasure raced through her.

Not long after he came with his own cry, his seed coating her womb. He kept thrusting as his body continued to wring years of pleasure in a single moment and then he collapsed against her, turning them around so that he could nestle her above his body, he shivered in reaction before pulling the covers over their cooling bodies.

She made move to disengage him from her body but he stayed her. "No don't. Our third child is being conceived. Let's give him all the help he needs." He kissed her tenderly as she shivered at his words.

"I hope you know that I would never have left you. I came to your house to apologise, remember? You see I realised something after you had left. After what I had done to you. And I fought it. But I could not. I did not want to. I liked how it felt. What started as a hunt became something so much more." He whispered to her as he held her tightly to his body. "After years alone Kagome, I was willing to give myself to you. I wanted to apologise to you. I wanted you to understand that I only reacted that way because I was jealous." He admitted.

"You were jealous?" she asked resting her head on his chest. "Why?"

"Well I found that the woman who had captured me so completely was my brother's wench something violent reacted within me. I didn't want you to go to him. I acted in a deplorable manner because in my mind I could see you with him and it hurt that while I had given myself to you, you were in love with him that hanyou." He paused truly afraid of the weakness he was about to admit. "I love you." He whispered, lifting her head so she could see the sincerity and love on his face. He kissed her tenderly as he said the words.

Tears escaped her lids as she heard those words. Her heart swelled. Clenching her eyes tightly to try to stay the flow she sobbed as she framed his face tenderly before laying her lips against his trying to convey all the emotions those heartfelt words woke within her. She trembled in reaction at the words, praying that it was real.

"You have no idea how many times I've had this dream. Its so cruel." She said letting her hand stroke his cheek lovingly. Gazing into his eyes that had softened with love and tenderness. "This time hurts more than the other times because it feels so real, but I know it can't be real. I want it too much for it to be real."

He chuckled and her heart clenched hearing the sound come from her beloved. "I assure you that this is no dream Kagome. I am right here right now and I love you. I would lay down my life for you. If not for those years apart I would not have appreciated the depth of my feelings as much and though it hurt I am glad that it happened as I have you now in my arms. I will love you until my dying day."

She sobbed heart wrenchingly as her arms tightened around him. "I love you too. More than you can know," she sobbed her grip tightened as she let her emotions show clinging him to her being. Her shivering body surrounded him with her warmth. "Please let this be real as I love you. I've loved you for forever it seems and oh god," she sobbed feeling her entire body quake with reaction. He sat up holding her tightly to him letting her body relax, until she had calmed and was running her hands against his chest.

Looking up at him, her hair mussed from their love making, she gave him a tender kiss as she hugged him and his heart warmed a bit with the expanding feeling of love. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The morning came with hope. They made love again before the children came over. They rushed over to their mother hugging her like she had been gone for months. She pulled them to a side and told them that Sesshomaru was their father and that they would be living with him from now on. That they would be a family.

And there was silence.

Time ticked by endlessly.

It was Saori who broke the silence. She burst into tears rushing on her chibi legs to him crying "Daddie!!" he hugged her as she cannoned into him for the second time in as many days. Kneeling, he opened his arms so that his eldest could approach him. The inu-hanyou pup did not move for a moment then he too ran into his father's arms crying. Kagome, unable to suppress her reactions, found herself crying as she looked at her family. They were reunited in love and everything would be better from then.

Sesshomaru had not been wrong. They had a son nine months later and as they had to use transfusions to keep the child alive, Kagome found that her blood was laced with that of the most powerful Inuyoukai extending her life with each child that they had. They never again doubted the love of the other and their family grew up with happiness and love. Both houses joined, that of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. All pain created of the centuries with the marriage of Izayoi had been cured. It was truly a happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
